


Lets Snuggle Forever

by OasisLake76



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: But just a little, F/M, Fluf, Gen, M/M, There are many more characters, Well almost, it’s mostly just fluff with a bit of cursing on the side, soft, there’s angst, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: This is literally just Ash’s friends finding out he’s very huggable and a good snuggler and loves attention from close friends.





	1. Kiawe

It was just right after school ended when Ash and the gang sailed out to Akala Island for the weekend, knowledge of Viren angered the class at that mans action against their friends family farm. 

They were all desperate to help out once Kiawe told them about the first meeting and the threats that followed after, they all jumped at the chance to help, Though some were more enthusiastic than others. 

Kiawe looked over the top of the heads of his classmates and friends, taking in their facial expression and attitudes as the silence attest he’s a little longer than normal for them. 

Lillie was clinging onto Snowy, never letting the Poor Vulpix out of her sight, like she’s afraid someone’s going to take him away. 

Sophocles wasn’t fairing well either, looking at his holo-laptop-thingy constantly, mumbling about data and various things about Viren website and about Rainbow Happy Resort, Togedemaru stuck by her trainers side, her usual happy-go-lucky attitude was quelled by the slightly suffocating atmosphere on the boat. 

Lana was low key seething as she looked over the boats edge, Kiawe knew that looking at the ocean water was her way of calming down and he respected that, like how he things about the Great Wela Volcano on his Island always heated him up for a Pokémon battle. Poplio was curled on top of her head, probably asleep from how Lana hasn’t moved in a while. 

Mallow was the opposite, she was very obvious high key seething near Lillie, muttering under her breath - things that probably weren’t helping Lillie, but Mallow ever being the Mol Friend would find that out soon. Steenee laying in her trainers arms, fast asleep and unaware about Mallows anger. 

Ash... Ash was quietly standing at the front rails of the boat with his Pikachu clutched in his arms, unusually quiet. 

Kiawe frowned, Ash is always moving - always talking! There was never a dull moment for the teen, always a constant motion in their group of friends. So seeing him not only still but quite was never good. 

He walked up to Ash, thankful that none noticed besides Ash and Pikachu. 

They stood there in utter silence, the boat breaking the waves and the Pokémon’s chitters every now and then being the only thing that breaks the quite moment between the two. 

That is until Ash opened his mouth. 

Kiawe braced himself internally, when Ash spike it was like a raging fire, sometimes you knew what was coming but other times - most of the time - you didn’t. 

“ this must be hard, “ Ash whispered, swaying a little closer to Kiawe, gently petting The Electric rat behind its ears. 

That... 

He was not expecting that from the Raven haired, Not at all. But he did what he learned in the short time he had known Ash, you just gotta role with the punches that he doles out on a daily basis. 

Kiawe answered with a questioning hum, unconsciously swaying closer to the smaller teen next to him also, his eyes never breaking from the sea. 

“ You know, Viren, that dude sounds like a total fucking douche. “ Ash sniffed in disdain, hugging Pikachu closer. 

The curse caught Kiawe off guard, Ash normally doesn’t curse, but when he does it definitely catches the people surrounding him off their game. 

“ Y..Yeah? “ Kiawe could only ask as he coughs a little. 

The other Teen didn’t respond verbally, he chose the close the distance and push himself into Kiawe’s side, laying his head on the taller’s shoulder. 

Kiawe naturally stiffened, he felt like he should pull away from Ash and go back to his corner and wait out the rest of the boat trip as far as he can from him. That is until he remember back in Kanto when Brock wanted to talk to each of them alone about the particular Raven haired teen. 

‘ Ash gives two layers of comfort, verbal and touch, the closer you get to him and the closer of friendship bond you have with him. The more he’s gonna touch you in a platonic way, he’ll probably ask about your boundaries at some point but he usually forgets too, and he’s really sensitive when you block his attempts at physical affection, he never really got enough from his parents when his dad left and when he left for his Pokémon journey. So please be nice about it if you can. ‘ 

The words drifted through his head, so Kiawe presses back a little, slinging an arm around Ash’s shoulders. 

Ash hummed at the new angle, sinking even more into the half embrace, his head was still on Kiawe’s shoulder. 

And for Kiawe to be completely honest, it felt really nice, Ash was unusually warm. Packed in that he was smaller than Kiawe, therefore a perfect fit into his side made the hug easier on his arms as the rest that wasn’t covering the back of Ash’s shoulder dangle off the one that didn’t have Pikachu in the front. 

“ this is nice, “ Mumbled the shorter teen, his eyes went soft as he lifted his head up to blind Kiawe with a soft, but genuine smile. His Brown eyes shined with something Kiawe couldn’t think of at the moment. Because his breath was caught in his chest again. 

The light that bounced from the rolling waves reflected in Ash’s eyes, so big and bright in their own way. Kiawe didn’t notice that he shifted closer to the shorter’s face, his lips so close to Ash’s lips until the horns from the ship blared out, notifying the passengers that they were docking. 

Kiawe quickly noticed how close the two have gotten and quickly pealed away and faced the rest of the group who were just starting to regroup. 

Kiawe didn’t notice was Ash’s heavy pout fans sad eyes that tracked the taller teen for a few moments before joining the group. 

He conveniently placed himself where Mallow and Lillie would block his view of the shirtless taller teen. 

What Ash didn’t know was that during their duration of a walk to his family’s farm, Kiawe was constantly thinking of the warmth Ash has left in his side, that constantly tingled and made him want more of the sweet warmth Ash gave.


	2. Sophocles

This was bad, Sophocles panicked, really bad. 

They team got called out for an Ultra Beast attack that was supposed to be quick from what information Lusamine gave Rotom and the group, but it quickly spiraled out of control when the Ultra Beast crashed through Hau’oli City, hurting people and Pokemon alike while it created mass destruction. 

Caught in that mess, was him and Ash, who probably got a really bad concussion from how heavy of the flow of blood came from his head, and that blood was getting on Sophocles because they were both squished in a creaves as the Ultra Beast was letting of another Earthquake move that the others were trying to control. 

Overall things could be better, but having Ash in the Armor pressed all alongside his back was not helping.

So what if he had a small crush on the Raven haired teen, it was completely justified on his opinion, Ash was naturally good and sweet towards Pokemon - Wild or caught - and generally cared about all the people around him, coupled in the fact that he always had this awe struck face when Sophocles showed him a new program for training or a new invention, well… he’s only a teen too. 

But right now he could not deal with an Ultra Beast and a over protective Ash right now -

“ Oh thank fuck! “ Ash’s groaned, slumping more against Sophocles, letting his head rest on top of the, miraculously, shorter boy in front of him, making Sophocles take some more of his weight, and making Sophocles knees shake from the weight. 

He was the Science guy of the group, he doesn’t have the muscle mass like Kiawe or Ash.

It was only when a trail of blood that came from Ash’s head run down his own forehead did Sophocles truly take in the situation at hand and how bad it can quickly turn out to be. 

“ Uh, guy’s! “ Sophocles yelled from their hiding spot, Ash’s Garchomp perked along with his Metang who quickly flew over to their riders, the sight of a - highly chanced - knocked out Ash quickly made Garchomp fly into a frenzy. 

The noise immediately drawed the rest of the gang over to where Garchomp was frantically moving his arms around Ash and Sophocles, the girls quickly gasping at the blood clearly covering Ash’s forehead. 

“ Let’s get him to the nearest hospital, “ Mallow took over the situation.

Everyone complied, Kiawe moved forward to handle Ash off of Sophocles, picking him up bridal style with some effort, the girl quickly radioed Lusamine and Professor Kukui about the situation.

Sophocles can barely hear Lusamine that there's going to me medically trained officers at the school over the blood roaring in his ears.

Where Ash was practically laying on him still tingled, walking over to Metang didn’t help, every movement his skin still tingled from the loss of heat and weight from Ash’s body.

Sophocles couldn’t help but feel jealous of Kiawe getting to carry Ash bridal style


	3. Mallow

Mallow knows Ash, even though Ash is the newest person in her group of friends, she just knows Ash. she likes to think that’s her hidden talent, being able to just know a person when she befriends them.

What she didn’t know about Ash is that he’s got some wicked fingers.

Not to put that in any sexual context but it’s true.

“ I see you're enjoying yourself, “ Ash laughed slightly, his fingers gently scratching down the back of her head, threading his fingers through the pigtails that Mallow usually keeps her hair in, gently pulling on one of the bands until it came out and rethreaded his fingers back into that section of hair, methadly pulling out the knots with gentle yet strong short strokes. 

Mallow only hummed and leaned her head back even more so it would be easier for Ash to gather that section of hair to work on. “ how are you so good at this? “ she mumbled, making the boy laugh. 

“ I have a lot more pokemon than just my Alolan team, Mallow, “ Ash huffed, smiling lazily as he deemed that section done and started to gently tug the other band out of the other ponytail, “ over all I have eight based team’s from each region, “ 

“ uh-hu, “ Mallow wasn’t paying a lot of attention, and how could she? Ash’s fingers feel so good in her hair, it feels like the sun itself was combing her hair from the heat that Ash was giving off. It was weird how it wasn’t like the stifling heat of the Alola air, more like how Nebby felt when she rode on top of the legendary pokemon.

“ Yeah! And this team would be my ninth, “ he babbled quietly, noticing how Mallow was slowly losing her thought process as his fingers continued to work through her forest green hair, “ so I like to think I’m pretty good at detangling fur and hair of my pokemon, I even helped a few of Professor Oak’s pokemon when I have time after i finish my journeys, “ Ash continued on, eyeing Pikachu who was walking over with Tsareena with armfulls of flowers, Tsareena being the Mallow equivalent of a mom friend carrying more than half of the picked flowers. 

“ Thank you, you two. “ Ash smiled lopsided at the two Pokemon, both chirping back. “ there should be some Poké Beans in my backpack, “ Ash told the two.

Pikachu immediately cheered as he raced off where Ash and Mallow dropped their backpacks in the flower cove for an impromptu race before falling down where Ash is now starting to slowly braid in many colorful flowers of different kind into the green hair.

Mallow’s falling asleep under Ash’s administrations to her hair, and he started to babble again, quiet and soft, Mallow hummed every now and again, showing Ash that she’s trying to stay awake and listen to him, but it’s getting hard too keep on. 

Mallow witness Ash use his voice in many scenarios, from calming a hurt Pokemon to commanding citizens and trainers to stay away from danger zones, his voice just… held so much authority that your body just overrides itself and does what he asks you to do. And the tone he was using right now didn’t help at all, it was such a deep tone that felt like carmel on your tongue and sweet sounds to your ears, gently leading you to let down your guard and just enjoy his voice and your surroundings… which Mallow is doing right now as she desperately tries not to fall asleep. 

“ Almost done… “ Ash warned her, getting close to the ends of her hair, which was now full of gorgeous Alola flowers in an amazing and complicated braid. 

That snapped her back into reality a little, how long has time passed? And how much was she so out of it? And where did Tsareena get a Poké Bean? 

“ There, Done! “ Ash murmured, motioning to Rotom who was floating around the meadow looking for Pokemon and for data, “ Can you take a picture and show Mallow, rotom? “ Ash was still using that sugar sweet voice of his, and that’s not fair in the slightest for Mallow.

Especially when she sees that absolutely stunning picture of her hair. 

“ Oh, wow Ash! “ Mallow gushed, pulling Rotom closer to get a better look, “ How did you learn to braid like this? “ she wondered out loud. 

Ash just shrugged noncommittally, looking away slightly as a blush dusted his cheeks, “ I had a few female friends with long hair that taught me, especially on rainy days I couldn't go out at train in. “ 

Mallow continued to gush about her hair, the other pokemon and Rotom getting into it as well, and Ash’s cheeks started to get redder and redder. 

That is until he jumped up and exclaimed that it was time to go home, “ I promised Professor Burnet I would help her with her deep sea data collecting, “ Ash muttered shyly, holding his hand out for Mallow so she could leverage herself up. 

“ I should probably get going to our family’s restaurant anyways, “ Her own blush dusted her cheeks as Ash finally let go of her hand, only to bring it up and brush it through the hair on the back of his neck. 

“ Anyways… “ Ash trailed off as he grabbed his backpack and Pikachu jumped up onto the back of his head, “ See ya’ at school tomorrow Mallow! “ he yelled as he raced across the field back to Professor Kukui's house. 

Mallow couldn’t respond as he was out of sight when she got her brain and mouth back to working order.

On the way home her hand and the back of her head wouldn’t stop tingling from the lack of warmth Ash has been administering to her for the past few hours. 

She knew it was childish, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous of the other girl Ash traveled with.


	4. Lana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really struggled with me for some reason.

The class was currently in Kanto, spending a day in the lake on Professor Oak’s property. And Lana could help but smile all the time at all the different water type based pokemon, especially Ash’s Totodile and Buizel, the two were the cutest water pokemon here besides Popplio. 

Totodile was jumping all around Ash in the shallow water as Buizel chased the smaller pokemon. Ash was laughing as he splashed both pokemon back, it was a real nice sight to see. Ash so comfortable around all his pokemon here, he took the whole day today to clean his pokemon up - oil their skin, groom their fur and feather, made sure their teeth were all clean, the whole class followed and watched Ash as he went through all of his pokemon and even some wild pokemon! Lana could tell Kiawe was high key jealous when his own Charizard popped out of his PokeBall to get some TLC with Ash who gladly gave said Charizard his time and care. 

He went through section, starting with the fire types, the first fire type that greeted Ash was his Quilava, so lively and fluffy, soon followed Infernape, Pignite, Talonflame, Charizard, and lastly but not least Torkoal. There were so many fire types surrounding them too that were wild and caught by other trainers - but they created Ash like their were his own. 

Second was grass types, Mallow practically squealed her throat out when the cutest Bulbasaur all but launched itself into Ash’s open arms, Ash’s Bayleef was close after - knocking the teen over before rubbing her face with his, Mallow could only swoon onto Lana as she lamented how cute all his Grass types are, Sceptile soon came jaunting out of the nearby woods with a Snivy and a Torterra and Leavanny. Other grass and bug type pokemon greated Ash the same - which also cause Misty to be far away from the group of students. 

After saying goodbye to the grass types Ash lead the group - now with Professor Kukui, Oak and his grandson Gary - over to where the normal type flocked too. 

The first pokemon to great Ash was a herd of Tauros thirdy to be exact, the class along with Professor Kukui gawked as the pokemon circled around Ash before a Staraptor and a Swallow soon swooped in and greeted Ash - an Unfezant, Noctowl, and lastly a Snorlax of all things graced the group. The Snorlax was actually playing with Ash and the other pokemon - Rotom was constantly taking videos and pictures of said Snorlax and his other pokemon. 

Soon the next group of Pokemon were more mitched match types of group. From a Donphan to a Heracross, the teen had so many pokemon - and they all seemed to love him as much, if not more, as he loves them.

But the sun was setting and the group had been all over the property, they were getting tired and most of them were sweating.

Ash must have noticed, “ I hope you have your wim suits on, we’re going to the lake lastly. “ The thought of kanto water type Pokemon filled her with glee. 

So there they were now as the sun was setting, the golden light hitting the lake water made the sight even more better, but most importantly everyone was having fun.

“ Lana! “ Ash yelled, waving his hands about, “ Come join us! “ 

She could only smile before picking up Popplio and racing over to the group.

Ash greeted her by taking one of her hands and pulling her deeper into the lake. The smile he sent her was blinding, even in the soft golden light. 

“ How’s Kanto so far? “ he asked idily, Laughing as Oshawott swam between and around the two, his smile soften as he lifted the small otter pokemon into the air. 

It took Lana a few minutes to answer, watching him and his pokemon who followed them deeper into the lake. He was just so… in love with his pokemon, taking as much time with each pokemon to show how he truly cares for them - and to see that love returned ten folds was amazing. 

The thought of Rotom passed the back of her mind but she quickly pushed that out of her mind as Ash looked back at her.

She would have sworn his eyes were an unnatural bright Amber color in the sunlight. 

“ Lana? “ Ash asked, his smile quickly turned into a frown, moving closer with Oshawott tucked into his arms who was looking up at his trainer with adoration sparkling in his eyes. 

“ Amazing, “ She couldn’t help but breath out the answer in a whisper, her eyes locked with his and something unfurled in her chest - large and it felt like it wanted to claw out of her throat. Coughing she smiled back at Ash, “ Kanto is absolutely amazing. “ 

Ash blinding smile returned at full force, before he dropped Oshawott back into the water to lung himself at Lana, lifting her in the air as far as his arms could allow - which was pretty high.

“ Ash! “ Lana squealed, wiggling in his grip but the teen held steadfast on his grip on the shorter girl. “ Let go! “ giggles tumbled out of her throat - she never caught that sparkling glint that came into Ash’s eyes.

“ You want me to let go? “ Ash asked, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes narrowed playfully.

“ Y...Yes! “ Lana laughed loudly, still struggling to get Ash to let go. 

Ash laughed as he started to lower her, “ Alright, if you insist. “ the glint was still in his eyes. 

“ Thank you Ash - Ah! “ Lana screamed as Ash launched her in the air and further back into the lake. She soon resurfaced to see Ash laughing hard, making some wheezing sounds from just how hard he’s laughing. 

As she swam closer she couldn’t help but blush from the sight in front of her again, the sunset catching the droplets on Ash’s goldin skin reflected orange and the smile he gave her was the brightest and widest one she has ever seen, and she sees her sisters every day. 

Ash opened his mouth, no doubt to check on her if she had gotten hurt during the splash, but Professor Kukui called the kids back - it was time to go back to the Professor’s Oak house to have dinner. 

Ash flashed a daring smile, “ Race you back! “ before he and his pokemon surrounding them raced off to the group.

Lana could only stand there and watch as Ash meet the group and slug an arm around Garys waist, who yelled at Ash for getting his work clothes wet - Ash answered with a full body hug that lifted gary into the air like what he did with Lana. 

Her side’s tickled from where Ash’s hands were on her hips when he held her up, it felt like he zapped the heat from her skin there. 

She couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit jealous of the people that Ash doesn’t need to hold back his affections for them.


	5. Lillie

Lillie doesn’t usually sneak out of her house, unlike her brother, she never had the need to go exploring when the moon was high in the sky. 

But she needed too tonight, needed to get out of the house that held her mother and brothers sleeping forms, she need to get out because for once in her life the spacious mansion walls felt like they were closing in on her - trapping her in a gilded cage. 

She dug her feet deeper in the cool sand, feeling the wind blow behind her, it feels nice to get out of that house. The stars are absolutely beautiful tonight and the sound of the waves crashing into each other were soothing. Some nocturnal pokemon called out to each other in the background, those sounds once brought fear but now it didn’t bother her anymore - and didn’t that bring a smile to her face at that thought. 

That was until she felt a blanket being draped around her shoulders.

“ It may be Alola, Lillie, but the night’s still cold. “ the voice of Ash softly reprimanded her, his hands slowly dragged off of her shoulders. “ is it okay if I join? “ he whispered - and Lillie was glad, if he talked any louder it would pull her out of the space in her mind that she wasn’t ready to leave yet. 

Lillie could only nod slightly, shuffling a little to the side on the rock she was sitting on so Ash can sit down next to her. 

She watched the older teen hiss slightly as he slowly lowered himself down onto the rock. No doubt finally feeling the pain from helping them save mother.

Mother…

“ Ash… I…” her voice cracked and she could already feel the sting of burning tears well up in her eyes. What could she even say to the person who made it even possible to save her mother? 

Her mind soon broke free of her mind space and she didn’t like it one bit, her mouth was still moving, random noises falling from her lips as she desperately tries to thank the teen next to her. 

Only for Ash to pull her closer and maneuver her head so it was lying on his shoulder, his arm closing around her back so his hand can rest against her hip - after he had adjust the blanket more comfortable around her - his other hand finding one of hers.

“ Hey, it’s okay Lillie, “ He shushed her, effectively making her mouth shut as he soon filled the void between them with soft comfortable words, “ you can cry, you know? “ Ash turned his head as much as he could without dislodging the girl, from what she can see Ash smiled down softly at her worry and… pride filled his eyes. “ It’s natural to cry, especially from what you had to deal with today, it’s Okay to cry, “ the hand around her hip started to move up and down her side in a comforting gesture, he never stopped smiling down on Lillie, “ I’m here and I’m not leaving Lillie, it’s okay. “ 

The hot tears gathering her eyes started to slowly drip down her face before more started to gather, and all too soon she was sobbing into Ash’s shoulder. Sobs racking her body as she finally let go.

Ash moved so her was practically pulling Lillie into his lap, he kept repeating; ‘ it’s okay ‘ and ‘ cry it all out, I’m not leaving ‘, his hands moving comforting circles on her back as she soaked his Shirt. 

It took a few moments before she could pull back and gasp for breath, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the last few tears that were running down her face. She could still feel Ash’s hands on her shoulders, rubbing his hands in smaller circles on top of her shoulders. 

“ You with me? “ he whispered and Lillie fastly nodded. Hearing him sigh she finally open her eyes to see Ash stairing up into the sky, and unknown look glazed his own eyes that she couldn’t put together in her mind. 

“ Ash? “ she croaked, getting the raven haired teen to look back at her, “ Can you walk with me back to my house? “ she couldn’t help but feel a little childish at the request, but she wasn’t up to walking home in the dark - especially since she left Snowy and Clarify back at the house - and she really felt safe with Ash by her side. 

“ Yeah, wanna go now? Or later? “ he asked, looking at her with soft eyes and a soft smile.

Lillie couldn’t help but feel the air being pushed out of her lungs again from the sight, the stars gracing Ash behind him and the full moons light acting like a spot light for the teen, the scene before her felt like it belonged to one of those magic tale books from her kiddie day’s.

She took a few more breath before trying to return the smile - no doubt it was wobbly and fake, but Ash didn’t point anything out so she can take what she can get - and stood up, Ash following right behind her. Stretching her hand now she nodded back up to the dirt road. “ Now would be great, they… Uh… Nobody besides you really knows that I’m here. “ 

Ash laughed as he took her hand, pulling on it until Lillie was pressed into his side. He pressed his face into her hair as he slid his hand out of hers to rap it around her back, “ Let’s get you home then. “ He laughed, before starting to lead her back to the dirt road, eyes always staying ahead.

Which was fortunate for Lillie as her face was bright red as she ducked into Ash’s neck a little, thankful of the teen not pointing out her face and that he was leading her back home. 

She never felt butterflies to this extent flying in her stomach her whole life until now.


	6. Gladion

Gladion understands a lot of things, His mother's obsession with Ultra Beasts, Lillies fear of Pokemon, the Aether Foundation, the fact that Silvally can’t be out in the daylight - out in the public.

He understands a lot of things in his life, but he can’t understand Ash of all things. 

How he helped saved his mother from a Ultra Beast, to helping Lillie get over her fear of touching Pokemon, helping the Aether Foundation and Bringing Faba down a couple of notches, and treating Silvally like any other Pokemon - greeting the Pokemon with an amazing amount of love and happiness Gladion rarely seen, and their in Alola. And he does this all with a smile on his face and quite terrifying amount of determination.

So, yeah, he doesn’t get Ash. 

Doesn’t get how he got that Lycanroc, doesn’t get how Lillie can talk about him forever if she gets the chance during dinner and breakfast, doesn’t get how he can be trusted with Ultra Beasts on two different occasions, doesn’t get how the Trial Pokemon give him Z-crystals and how the teen doesn’t see absolutely rare it is for the Pokemon to do that. 

There's so many things that he doesn’t get about the raven haired teen, but the one thing that confused Gladion the most was how Ash received contact from others.

He’s seen the teen flinch a little when an adult put their hand on his shoulder, just minute flinches around his eyes and the corner of his mouth - like he was expecting the person to yank him around or to hurt him in some way. Gladion had seen the teen froze when one of his class members gave him a hug without warning and he wouldn’t let go of the tension for a few minutes when they would let go. 

He even noticed a few times when Ash would go quiet, his eyes glazed, as he stared at an object in his hand or just stared straight ahead until someone or something brought the teen back into reality, it was usually his damn Pikachu but every now and then someone got to him and he would act weird for a good few hours at a time - fake smile, fake laugh, fake happiness.

It drove Gladion insane trying to figure out this kid. 

And speak of the Devil, Gladion thought as he finally looked up from his brooding to see he was a good while away from Professor Kukui and Burnets house. Which equals Ash since that’s where he’s living while going to the Pokemon School with his sister.

Their all probably asleep, since it is the night they all got back from the Wormhole with the legendary Solgaleo - which, wow, Gladion doesn’t want to touch that thought again. 

That is, until he got closer to the house to see a small moving light on the house porch, as he got even closer he noticed it was Ash wide awake and talking to someone over the phone, sneaking up as much as he could on the cold beach sand he pressed his back on the wall next to the porch.

Gladion knows it's not nice to eavesdrop on someone's phone call, but the teen’s been acting weird the whole trip down from the Shrine, but damn is his curiosity also getting the better of him.

Settling closer he finally tuned in to Ash’s conversation.

“ I’m sorry i woke you and Mr. Mime up Mama, “ Ash’s tone was soft, Gladion couldn’t help but strain his ears so he could hear what the smaller was saying, “ I know… “ Ash trailed and Gladion could only squash the need to hear the other end of the phone call also. 

“ Alola’s great Mama! “ Ash’s voice injected, like he was reminding his mother that all is well, “ It’s just… “ there was a good few beats of silence before the raven haired could continue again, “ It happened again, Mom, but this time I actually raised a Legendary Pokemon than just help it fight, and that’s not all. “ Ash’s voice sounded really guilty as he poured his heart out to his mother.

Gladion could only hear in horror as Ash retold the story to his Mom on the other side of the phone, how he truly felt the whole time from when Lillie ran away to when they flew back into their would on the back of the lion sun god.

Worry, dread, fear, overwhelming amount of anxiety and panic, pure releaf of seeing Gladion and Lillies mother and even more bone shaking amount when the two Professors came into view. 

“ It reminded me of you getting kidnapped by Enti a lot Mama…. “ Ash finished, it sounded light a weight lifted off his shoulders as he spilled everything to his mother, “ I know, I know. You don’t like being reminded, anyways, Good night Mama. Say hi to Gary for me. “ Ash finished, probably ended the call by now. 

Gladion just now realized his situation, it was too quiet now to sneak away, he’ll be surly caught by the smaller teen now.

There was shuffling on the porch and the blond held in his breath as he waited a few more minutes, unless.

“ Gladion. “ 

He’s already been already caught. 

Sighing he peeled himself off the wall and walked to the front of the house, where he faced Ash’s disappointing frown and heady eyes. 

“ You absolutely fucking suck at hiding, “ his chosen words threw Gladion for a loop, he never really heard the teen cue before now, “ saw you a mile away, you ‘aint shit at sneaking. “ Ash’s voice was hard, his eyes searching Gladion's face for something. 

“ Oh,” was the only thing he could say as his mind was still reeling as Ash already found out about him before he even had the idea of sneaking on the raven haired. 

“ Yeah, ‘oh’, sit down. “ Ash patted a spot next to him on the old couch, multiply blankets and pillows littered around the couch, he must have been out here for a while now. 

Gladion was stuck at the bottom of the stairs, blinking owlishly at the spot on the couch next to Ash until the blond repeated himself more firmly, “ Gladion, come sit. “ the other boy’s mind hazed as he complied - like his body blocked off his brain that was shouting at it to ‘turn and leave, don’t look back!’ and could only do what Ash wanted him to do. 

Be was bright back when Ash covered his lap with his sock covered feet and faced him with a heavy glare, testing Gladion to move them from their spot where the toes digged into his thighs. 

Gladion and Ash sat in silence for while, he couldn’t tell for how many minutes, it felt like hours when Gladion finally tried to stand up, his anger and annoyance finally getting the best of him since they weren't doing anything but being quiet and staring at the Ocean.

Tried is the key word here.

Ash pressed his feet down harder in the tallers lap, using a shocking amount of strength to push Gladion back onto the couch and only using one of his feet to anchor him and the other to turn his face to look at Ash.

His glare was fully back as his next word sent a shiver running down his back and to a place he would rather not speak of, “ You’re going to sit here and be patient while I brood over some stuff, “ It was more of a command than anything but Gladion found himself bobbing his head in agreement before the teen continued, “ then we’re gonna talk about the shit that happened today, lord knows so much went on than anyone of us could comprehend on their own. “ 

The teen settled back into the cranny of the couch backing and the arm rest, his feet planting themselves more comfortably on Gladions lap. None Caring as Gladions mind went down in flames from the smaller teens tone.

Gladion’s mind betrayed itself by wanting to actually stay there, next to the brooding black haired teen, his body willingly followed against the clear part of Gladions brain that was screeching and waving its metaphorical arms of danger and that they should run away from the beach house and never return. 

But all that he did was shifted around in his position to get more comfy as he waited for Ash’s brooding timer to be up so they can speak. And because his pant’s were getting tight - but that’s not something he’s going to focus on right now.

Time lapse around the two boy’s, it felt like an eternity before Ash finally moved from his spot a little to face Gladion better, a frown marred his face with his eyebrows creasing his forehead. “ I don’t think it sunked into their heads yet. “ Ash amiteded and Gladion blinked back at him, giving the other a confused noise. 

“ The others, “ he clarified and Gladion threw his head back with a groan. 

“ Why would I care for them? “ he hissed, closing his eyes as his face towards the ceiling of the porch, missing the deeper frown Ash gave him before picking one of his legs up and shoving at Gladion. This time he hissed from pain as Ash started up again.

“ first off, Asshole, we’re Lillies friend and second off this is important, “ Ash sighed rolling his own head up to the rooftop, he sounded so tired and dragged out, “ it may seem like fun and games, but when you really, really, look at what happen then that's when you start to go mad a little, I mean it took me a few hours to come down from a very dangerous high of adrenaline - and i started to puke and dry heave for two hours from the sheer fear of what I did. “ Ash whispered, never looking back at Gladion.

He took a double take, “ You’ve rode another legendary before? “ he asked, his hesitation and doubt clear on his face and tone.

Ash snorted and looked back at him, “ i’ve been trusted by the Island Guardians, Lunala and Solgaleo to raise another Solgaleo as a baby. I’ve been entrusted with a Z Ring and an Electrium Z by Tapu Koko on my first night on the island, “ Ash gave a hysterical life. His feet still tucked into Gladions lap with the blanket covering them, “ I have definitely rode this rodeo before, plenty of times. “ Ash sniffed, looking back up at the ceiling and threw an arm over his face.

Gladion just shook his head in denial, “ I just don’t get you Ash Ketchum, “ Gladion admits. 

Ash looks back down and gives him a hard look as he spoke “ Not a lot of people do because they don’t try to understand me. “ 

Silence rang out between the boys until early in the morning when Professor Burnet found them tucked together, Ash curled into Gladions side as his legs were thrown over the tallers lap, and Gladion was resting an arm over Ash’s hip his head laying on the shorters head.

Lusamine woke up to a cute sun rise picture of her boy and his friends, and didn’t that help getting out of bed easier that morning than usual.


	7. Olivia

Olivia could only cock her head to the side, watching as Ash and his new Lycanroc - along with the rest of his team and his classmates - chase each other around.

The kid was something else, in all her years as the Kahuna she never had a trainer with just a Rockruff and a Rowlett beat her in a Grande Trial. It was unheard off for the others on the three Islands that do have Kahunas.

But color her surprised when she got a call from Melemele Kahuna Hala, getting wind of the class before she even arrived on his Island. She’s been told every thing that the Kahuna has gotten from Professor Kukui and from his own Grand Trial with the small teen.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard yelling from the field, looking back up quickly she took in the sight of an angry Ash guarding his Lycanroc from an angry woman and her sobbing child. 

Olivia sprung into acting calling her own Lycanroc she ran as fast as she could across the field, slowing down when she got close to the group before making her presence known, the closer she got the voices got clearer. 

“ Don’t yell at my child! “ the woman hissed, grabbing her kids arm and tugging it behind her back.

Ash frowned harder, his hand going behind his back and placing it on his Lycanroc muzzle - his Lycanroc licking his palm must have let Ash know that the pokemon wasn’t that hurt from some of the tension leaking out of his body, only for it to be sucked right back up as the women jerked forwards with her arms out reached in front of her.

“ Just for that you owe us that rare Lycanroc of yours! “ the woman sounded like one of the Alolan bird pokemon that likes to screech next to olivia’s bedroom window. 

Before she could move and intercept the hand, Ash raised his own and slapped it down harshly, the women gasped in pain before Ash snarled at her, “ I don’t owe you shit! “ he hissed, Olivia wasn’t told how scary the raven haired teen could be. “ It was your kid that came out of nowhere and bowled My Lycanroc over and started to pull on his ears! She hurt him! And when I tried to get her off you came out of nowhere claiming that My Lycanroc was yours and that it was okay for a child to abuse a pokemon! And now you're asking me to hand my friend over? “ Ash’s was enraged, narrowing his eyes as he chewed the woman and child out. 

But he never left his Lycanroc side, his hand staying behind his back to let his pokemon lick his palm and rub its face into it. Ash’s classmates soon came up slowly, Mallow was the first to stand by his side - bold and guarding just like Ash is. 

“ We saw everything Ma’am, “ Mallow stated, ever the sweetheart and guide as she tried to usher Ash and his pokemon back to the group.

But Ash didn’t budge, his eyes never left the woman's scowling face, his Lycanroc still didn’t move out from under him and the teen was giving a vibe of a mama bear more than the actual mother with her child.

She was caught up in this all until Kiawe finally caught sight of her behind the group and frantically motioned towards Ash and Mallow - who was now tugging on Ash arm with no success - “ Do something please! “ he hissed, Kiawe’s eyes darting between the two groups.

“ Don’t worry, “ Olivia reassured Kiawe and his classmates, who loosened as she made her way over and reasted a heavy hand on Ash’s shoulder.

Who… who flinched heavily in front of everyone, eye’s clenched and a deep breath filled the young teens lung. And Olivia actually felt horribly for not announcing her presence sooner now than sneaking up on the teen who was already on his own high alert.

“ Mrs. Meevas, “ Olivia announced, bringing the group's attention to her, “ you say this Lycanroc is yours? “ her voice dripped with suspicion and the newly named Mrs. Meevas shifted farther away from the group - looking between the hand on Ash’s shoulder to her Island Kahuna. 

“ Y… Yes, Olivia. “ the older woman muttered out.

The look of an old women acting like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar usually brought laughter to Olivia, but in this downright disgusting. This is a woman allowing her child to hurt a pokemon and claim it’s theirs when it obviously belongs to a different trainer? It made Olivia sick to her gut that there's people like this on her island. 

“ well that’s funny, “ Olivia sniffed, looking back at Lycanroc who didn’t pay attention to her as his eyes were on his trainer who was carding his fingers through his fur as he stared down to Women next to Olivia, she squeezed her hand that was resting on Ash’s shoulder - hoping it was a comfort more than a burden for the teen, “ I swore I saw that Lycanroc evolve from a Rockruff yesterday. “ she maybe Kahuna but Olivia hted dealing with entitled people - so sue her if a little venom under laced her words. 

“ Oh… I… Uh, We - “ the lady started to stutter.

“ - Now, “ Olivia clapped, turning her back to the woman and child and ushered the kids back to the Pokemon Center, “ Professor Kukui wants everyone to start packing since you guys are leaving in a little bit, no waste of keeping your teacher waiting on you guys! “ Olivia’s face hurt from the plastic smile that stretched her lips, but she didn’t move as she watch Ash quickly turn to call Lycanroc back into its Pokeball and raced off without another moment notice - the rest of the group easily keeping up with the raven haired teen. 

Turning back she faced nothing but open field - the mother must have slipped off with her child when her back was turned to the group, oh well, Olivia turned back again and slowly started to head back to the Pokemon Centre.

And if she went looking for Ash to apologize for scaring him, only to stumble upon a private moment of Ash promising his Lycanroc that he’ll always be there for him and he’ll never abandon or give the Rock Type Pokemon away, well… she never tell a soul as she quietly heard the teen who wormed his way into the heart of Alolas Professor silently cry as he kept repeating his promise to his Lycanroc - to what it sounded like the pokemon agreeing it would never leave it’s trainer too.

Slowly walking down the hallway, Olivia couldn’t help but smile sweetly to herself. 

She was glad her heart won out against her brain to give Ash his Akala Grand Trial while he was here with his class.


	8. Hala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really snuggly, but I sure hope it’s heckin’ cute

Kahuna Hala snorted at the site in front of him, of all the people his little Riolu to run off to it had to be him. 

“ what’s up little one? “ Ash asked, much to the utter confusion of his classmates and Professor Kukui, Hala’s Riolu lifted its arms up as it.

“ Lu! Lu! “ it called, jumping up and down, arms still up pointed toward Ash. no doubt giving the teen her best puppy eyes she could give. 

“ You want up? “ Ash asked, a goofy smile broke out, “ Alright, Ally-oup! “ Ash scoped Riolu up into the air, laughing as Hala’s Riolu squealed in joy - clapping her hands together as Ash bright her back down, cradling her in his arms, his Pikachu cooed at her and Riolu chirped back. 

“ well, looks like you found my Riolu, young Ash, “ Hala yelled, walking onto the school ground to get to the group. Ash jumped and face the Melemele Kahuna with a wide smile.

“ more like she found me! “ Ash laughed, hefting Riolu up and down in his arms again, making Hala’s little pokemon laugh and cheer out. 

“ Lu! Lu! Riolu! “ she cried again before latching her tiny arms to the side of the teens face and pulled his face closer to hers so she could rub her cheek against his.

This… This was new to Hala, he had never seen a Riolu do this to a human - to another Pokemon of its kind? Yes he’s seen that alot. But never to a human.

“ Hi, Hi, “ Ash mumbled as he rubbed his cheek back into her’s. The boy’s Rotom was buzzing around the two, snapping pictures and retelling Riolus data from the online Pokedex.

“ Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon; it knows how people and Pokémon feel by looking at their auras. It doesn’t approach dangerous opponents. “ Rotom reported, the rest of Ash’s classmates awed as Hala’s Riolu licked Ash’s cheek. The raven Haired teen squeezed back. Rubbing the cheek that Riolu kissed into her fur making the little pokemon purr. 

“ She probably found my Aura, “ Ash stated, using one of his hands to boop Riolu on her nose, the pokemon chittered as her own paws came up and grab his hand, “ I’ve met many Lucario’s and Riolu’s during my travel, “ Ash told the group, letting Riolu spread his offered hand and stare in amazement at his fingers, “ It’s got something to do with my Aura, “ 

Professor Kukui looked over helplessly to his Kahuna, he was a man made of Science and study’s Pokemon Moves, he leaves the spiritual aspect of the Pokemon and Human connection to Hala. And Hala laughed, clapping a hand down on the Professor’s shoulder.

“ There are plenty kind’s of Aura in this world; mostly noticed between Kahunas are Nurturing and Fighting Aura’s. “ the Kahuna explained to the class and Rotom who was buzzing around his train, taking pictures of him and the Riolu who hasn’t looked up from Ash’s hand. 

Said teen scrunched his nose up, frowning at the answer, “ that’s not what I meant, “ Ash answered, rocking the Riolu who was now falling asleep in the teen’s arms, “ When I was traveling I would sometimes come across a Lucario I could actually speak too, “ he amited, using his now free hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. 

His classmates and the Professor all had different levels of shock on their faces, one of them - Sophocles if he remembered correctly from Ash’s party when he passed Hala’s Grand Trial - cried out how that couldn’t be possibly, only for Ash to look at the smaller teen in confusion. 

“ Well of course it’s possible! “ he chirped, slowly making his way to Hala who was standing next to his Professor. “ It just depends on how strong your Aura is - and how you can train it to make it even stronger, “ the teen shifted the sleeping Riolu into Hala’s arms, baking away slightly to face his class with a small smile, “ I was just born with really strong Aura, and from all of my traveling and meeting pokemon it’s just gotten super strong. “ Ash just shrugged and sent a small smile to Hala. 

No wonder Tapu Koko was so fond of this boy, if a week old Riolu who just finally came off a plain from a breeding center from Sinnoh immediately dodge out of the handlers and Hala’s hands to race towards the Pokemon School to jump into this teen’s arms? 

Well Hala can’t really argue with the Melemele Guardian… and that gives the Kuhana an idea.

“ Ash, “ Hala murmured, the boy must have heard him as he looked over his shoulder at the Adult. “ there's going to be an event in a few weeks, it’s to help abused pokemon find a good home, and I think there's a certain pokemon that would really benefit from your help, “ Hala explained, hoping that the coordinators would still be able to send that pokemon - because he might just found the trainer that would be able it. 

The teen smiled as bright as the sun, “ That sounds awesome! I always love helping pokemon and people, I’ll definitely come Kahuna Hala! “ the boy’s excitement made the rest chatter about helping in the event, but Hala smiled back at Ash.

Calling the still sleeping Riolu back into her Pokeball he waved by to the class and Professor Kukui.

He was glad that Ash came to Alola.


	9. Nanu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanu doesn't talk to Ash in this chapter, but this is still centered around him.

Nanu can’t believe what the fuck he’s seeing with his own two eyes in front of him, rubbing them hard with the heels of his hand he blinked them back open, only to see the same sight that hasn’t changed. 

Tapu Bulu was laying in the grass next to the Library that Acerola works at, that doesn’t surprise him as the Guardian Pokemon likes to lay in warm sunny spots. 

What truly gets him is seeing that annoying kid and his pokemon scattered around the Guardian Pokemon, dosing along with the actual kid leaning against the pokemon. 

In all his lifetime of being a Kahuna, Nanu has never seen the Ula’Ula Guardian Pokemon let someone - a Trainer no doubt - get so close to it, Nanu couldn’t get too close to the legendary unless it flies away. 

So, to see the sight of Tapu Bulus arm curled around the teens lap on the grass as the kids top half splayed across the Legendaries chest - rising and falling in sync with Tapu Bulus own breathing, and Nanu doesn't know if he lost his sanity or if this scene is actually real and happening right in front of him. 

Kahuna Nanu stood back and watched for a little. Noting that some smaller pokemon would come across the scene, tilt their head, than walk off back to where they originally came from - like they were check up on the group in the grass. 

“ whatcha lookin’ at, uncle? “ Acerola popped up next to him, making the old man jump a little. He didn’t have to answer because Acerolas eyes went from him to the scene in front of them, her huff and smile told him she already knew about it, “ their still sleeping? “ the question was more for herself than Nanu, that didn’t stop him from asking. 

“ what do you mean ‘still sleeping’? How long have they been like this? “ he muttered, a weird feeling pressing between his ribs when Ash shifted in his sleep and nuzzled closer - Tapu Bulu just tightened it’s arm’s before relaxing it back into the teen’s lap. 

Acerola hid the snicker behind her hand, no doubt taking some joy out of her uncles dumbfounded expression, “ Tapu Bulu followed us back from the ruins after Ash won, when you went off back to ‘Work’ - “ Acerola curled her finger twice, “ - Tapu Bulu came out to congratulate Ash and Lycanroc, “ She laughed again as a weird questioning sound slipped from her Kahuna, “ They even got Tapu Bulu into a game of catch before all of them got tired! “ her smile she sent her uncle was like the sun, bright and warm, but that wasn’t what he was focusing on anymore - his eyes glued back onto the kid and the Island Guardian. 

He can’t really argue with the Island Guardian of Ula’Ula, since well, the legendary chose him to be it’s Kahuna - even though he doesn’t like battling snotty brats - and it has the right to take it away. So Tapu Bulu obviously picked Ash - but for what? 

He’s gotten the news about Lusamine from the Aether Foundation and the Ultra Beasts - and them as going so far as to recrute said kids into a patrol of some kind, jesus what were those people even thinking they're just kids - apparently their Guardian even helped Ash with his Zring before they left on the Legendary Solgaleo, so it’s pretty clear that Tapu Bulu has a clear likes Ash a lot. 

And from this scene alone Nanu can go as far to say that the Island Guardian even sees the teen as one of its own. 

“ Huh, “ Nanu sniffed, and looked down on Acerola - who was staring foundly at the group, even the Teen got into the good graces of hers, “ Let’s leave them be, they’ll be leaving soon anyways, “ he commented, flipping his hand behind his shoulder as he was walking away.

“ Are you coming to see him off, “ Acerola asked, looking at him intently when Nanu turned back slightly to see her face.

Shrugging, Nanu turned back around to head back to his office - he should have never left it today. 

But… in the end he did see the teen with his team off, but he didn’t say anything - they exchanged nods at each other before he went to Acerola and hugged her tight. On the boat he proposed she should come to the Pokemon School, which she did agree. And she left with the Alolan Meowth clawing on his legs with promises of Poke food. 

He waited a few more minutes, playing with the toy in his hand until he heard a soft noise, looking up he pressed himself back into the wall with shock. Tapu Bulu in all it’s powerful glory bathed by the sunsets golden colors was floating right next to the Ula’ula Kahuna, facing the boat that was drifting away to Melemele Island. Nanu silently commented to himself that the Guardian looked like a lost Rockruff watching its trainer leave for the store, but he wouldn’t dare say it out loud. 

“ So… “ Nanu drawled, looking at the retreat figure of the boat - it was a tiny speck in the distance now, “ He’s… that teen… the kid is your chose? “ Nanu had a hard time asking, his mind couldn’t stop going back to that - surprisingly really sweet - scene in his head. 

Tapu only nodded it’s head once before taking one good final glance as the boat finally reaches the point where he couldn’t see it anymore before turning it’s gaze back on Nanu.

Now, nanu’s been under his Guardian's gaze before, but never in this intensity before Tapu Bulu floated up into the sky and made its way deeper into the island. 

The sun was fully setting when Nanu had the guts to look back out into the ocean, the boy would be a good one third of the back to the Alolan Professor’s house by now, he just couldn’t see what Tapu Bulu absolutely trusts in that teen. 

But he was never the one to go back on his Island Guardians choice in humans.


	10. Anela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethin’ Short and sweet.

Anela smiled as she caught sight of one of her favorite pokemon in all of Alola, “ Hello Littey dear, “ She greeted as the fire cat was rubbing his face on her legs, “ you must have evolved since the last time I saw you! “ she exclaimed gleefully, happy that Littey was getting stronger than when she first met him as a Litten.

“ He’s doing amazing! “ Ash gasped out as he and his Lycanroc came running up, “ He took off once we were near you, “ Ash commented, bending down for his Torracat to lean into his leg to rub his face into the teens outstretched hand, purring like crazy as it’s chin got scratched. 

Anela smiled wide, her mind still flashing to when Littey was just a poor scrawny Litten instead of now - a very strong and healthy Torracat. The old woman stood up, fetching a large plate of mixed berries for the young boy’s team that she always keeps around if they do show up that day. 

The Pokemon greeted her happily as she set the plate down, Lycanroc licked her hand as she pulled away, Littey rubbed around her leg in a circle before diving into the fruit, and both Pikachu and Rowlet chirped happily - giving her blinding smiles - before following in the other two’s lead. Ash’s Rotom lazily circled around the group, checking their speed eating and commenting how Torracat is as healthy as it can be. 

She looked up to see Ash smiling down at the group, soft and small, the teen looking like a proud parent looking at his kids. Anela could help but quietly snicker as Ash started to banter with his Pokedex, she grabbed a fruit and started to peel it with a short knife she keeps on her person, letting herself be immersed by the simple banter of the trainer and ‘dex. 

“ I want to bring Torracat to Nurse Joy when we’re done getting Groceries, “ 

“ But Torracat is healthy and fine from my scans! “ 

“ Yeah, Your scans, Rotom. “

“ I don’t see what’s wrong with my scans? “

“ Your scan come from you, not to be mean but your a Pokedex - yes your supposed to keep the data up on their health but i also want Nurse Joy’s opinion on the matter, “

“ I don’t see how my data isn’t enough in this circumstance, “

“ Rotom - I love you, I really do - but I would like A Nurse to check over Torracat, “

“ That still doesn’t help you! “ 

“ Arceus, Jesus - I - Rotom! “ 

“ What!? “

“ A Nurse Joy can actually professionally check Torracat! To make sure a muscle didn’t wrap around something important! Or something else! “ 

“ But Torracat is healthy! It’s eating fine and running even better! “ 

“ Rotom, for the love of Mew! - “ 

“ I do not know the Pokemon you are referring to Ash, “

“ - I’m going to chuck you into Wela Volcano! “ 

Anela chuckled to herself as she finished cutting the peeled fruit into a plastic togo cup, sticking a small plastic fork into the cup she motioned for the teen’s attention, “ Here you go dear, “ anela smiled softly as she handed the cup to Ash, who spluttered while grabbing the cup from her hand.

“ Th… Thank you Anela! “ Ash’s honesty always warms her heart, along with his bright smile he gives her when she does something small for him. The raven haired took one bite of the chopped fruit and almost practically melted in a puddle of goo on the pavement if it had not been for his bones in his body, “ Your fruit is always the best Anela! “ Ash gushed, scooping a few more bites in with his Pokemon crying in agreement, the bowl soon empty. 

The old woman blushed a little at the sincere honest compliment, she always did when Ash came around - it’s like the teen was his own sun, bright and that brings a different kind of warmth to her. “ Well, off you go! Make sure Littey is healthy as he can be! “ Anela waved as Ash smiled once more in her direction before calling his pokemon for another race to Nurse Joy.

Anela couldn’t help but wonder what gives Ash his warmth that burns hotter than Alolan’s sun.


	11. Ilima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to do, but it’s finally here! The event we’ve all been looking towards too! 
> 
> And as Lady_Lombax on chapter 8 said “ Give Ash A Riolu 2k19, Darn it “ I hope this is close to what you wanted.

Ilima smiled as he stepped off the plane, he always looked forward to this week every year. The event that helps poor abused Pokemon find good homes with a family that would love them unconditionally. 

Making his way to Iki Town where the event was taking place, it was a long trip from him since Ilima was used to Kalos and the places he needed to get to were close. But he made it to the town, nonetheless, were it was crowded with people already. Damn, he thought he got here early - Ilima wanted to help set up the event like he helped do it when he was in Pokemon School.

“ There he is - Ilima! Hey Ilima! Over here! “ A voice shouted to his left, he looked over to see Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and the three Island Kahunas. Island Kahuna Olivia was waving her arms and walking towards him - only to trip on a small rock and plummet to the ground. 

“ Kahuna Olivia! “ Ilima gasped as he raced over to help her, she was giggling and bright the teen into a tight hug. Grunting, he hugged her back lightly - he really couldn’t move his arms in this position to be honest. 

“ I’m so glad you made it, Ilima, “ Professor Kukui greeted him… without looking at him, weird. The Professor always looked at him when greeting Ilima when he came back from Kalos during a trip to see his parents. 

Even Kahuna Hala and Kahuna Nanu didn’t turn and look at his when they greeted him, they were all staring in one direction.

Ilima felt Kahuna Olivia nudge him, looking to her she motioned her head in the direction the three men were looking. Looking over he saw Ash and his partner Pikachu a ways away from the actual event - they were hunched on their knees and Ash hand his hands open palms up on his lap as they talked to someone. He didn’t know who the teen was talking to since the person - or Pokemon - was in a dark shaded area and it was too far away for Ilima to even see Ash. 

“ Uh… “ he murmured, lost in what they other adults knew what he was missing. 

“ he is truly incredible… “ Kahuna Hala mumbled, the man narrowed his eyes, body tensing as he was preparing for an attack. 

Oliva murmured in agreement as she went back to staring at the teen across the field. Her own body tensing a minute after Kahuna Hala, “ Can you feel that? Nanu? “ the woman asked.

Ilima moved his eyes over to Ula’ula Island kahuna, who, along with the other two, was slightly tense, what is going on?

“ That kid sure is something, “ Nanu whistled slightly, leaning back on the balls of his feet before moving forward to clasp one of his hands on the Professor Kukui’s shoulder, “ First Solgaleo, then more Ultra Beasts, Poipole, and finally Lucario! “ Nanu huffed with a small smirk, shaking Professor kukui slightly by his shoulder. “ I think you’ve adopted some kind of tiny human God of some sort. “ The old kahuna listed off.

Professor Kukui choked a little on the water he was drinking, or what looked like water from what Ilima could tell - you never know adults and when they can sneak a none kid drink. Laughing he pushed Nanu’s hand off, the Professor had his eyebrows drawn close together even though he was smiling at the other adults next to him, Professor Burnet excludes herself as she went to get more water - a light blush was high on her face. “ Ash has a wonderful mother in Kanto, and he’s not even my kid! I don’t know if he even wants to be my kid! “ the professor rambled nervously as Kahuna Hala and Olivia looked slyly at each other behind his back. 

But Ilima didn’t care what was going on, his eyes - like the adults a little while back - was trained on the Kanto trainer.

Who was walking back over to the group holding onto a Pokemon's hand. 

A scarred red and black colored Lucario who towered over the teenager even when hunched as it tried to get smaller without any progress. 

The same Lucario that's been shipped to this event from Unova since Ilima was just a young child. 

The same Lucario that chucked Kahuna Hala across the same field that it was crossing now. 

Clutching the hands of a teen trainer that’s around one third of its size, looking nothing more than a lost Kindergartener holding onto their teachers hand. 

Ash was coming towards them with a determined look in his eyes, not caring at all as some people moved out of the way - looking fearful at the large Pokemon thats allowing the child to drag it. As he reached the group he stopped to greet Ilima with a bright smile that shun brighter than the Alolan sun that they were under. “ Ilima! It’s nice to see you again! Did you come for the event? “ Ash asked, still holding tight to Lucario's paw.

Ilima’s a nice guy okay, he tries to be polite to everyone around him and show respect. But seeing Ash holding onto that Lucario's paw without any fear showing - It… it just baffles Ilima to no end. 

That Lucario has been transported to this event in Alola from Unova for fourteen years, every Kahuna has tried to help the Lucario - even a lot of people thought they can help the Pokemon, from Aola and out of the Region - but to no avail, it never worked. The Pokemon would either growl and hiss at them or outright attack it. 

Ash turned back to the adults, the determined look settled into his warm amber eyes. “ Kahuna Hala? “ Ash asked, staring intently at the Melemele Kahuna. 

“ Yes, my dear boy? “ Hala answered, looking back at Ash just as intently. 

“ Are you afraid of Leo? “ Ash asked, his eyes roaming Halas face for something. 

Hala paused, that question caught everyone off guard, “ Leo? “ the Kahuna questioned right back.

The raven haired teen shrugged, “ Aura stuff that I can’t properly explain, and that Lucario would like everyone to please call him Leo from now on. “ Ash explained before adding, “ you didn’t answer my question. “ 

Hala nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “ I honestly don’t know what you mean, young Ash? “ 

The teen just sighed, shifting his grip to pull Lucario - Leo closer to his side. “ Leo told me through our Aura that everytime that a kahuna or another person tried to talk to him they were treating him like a fragile item instead of a Pokemon that just needed a friend in his time of need. “ Ash exclaimed, turning to face Leo with his sunshine smile.

“ Lucario, “ Leo mumbled, shuffling closer to hide his head behind Ash’s to get away from Kahuna Olivia and Nanu who were, in short, glaring at the Pokemon - daring Leo to try and harm Ash. 

“ I… “ the kahuna mumbled, looking somewhat bashful. “ I didn’t notice, “ he confessed.

Ilima noticed that some of the surrounding people were listening in on the group, and he really can’t blame them. A teen that came from kanto could talk to Lucarios through something called ‘Auras‘ and befriended the Pokemon that no one could even get close too in Fourteen years? Yeah, Ilima was ashamed he would listen into the conversation also. 

“ Well I’m sorry Lucario, “ Hala started, and Ash gently nudged the Pokemon who scowled as much as it possibly could.

“ Leo, “ the Pokemon whispered. Making everyone pause again.

Ash giggled a little, tugging gently at Leo’s arm, “ If you want to go by a name, you might have to repeat it so people and otherPokemon can here, Leo. “ Ash smiled.

Ilima gaucked in amazement as Leo tried to smile back, albite small and shaky before turning back to Kahuna Hala and barked a little louder once more;

“Leo, “ 

Kahuna Hala was in the same boat as Ilima before quickly clearing his throat to continue. “ I am sorry, Leo, For treating you like that. “ Hala finished off with a slight bow. 

Leo frown lightened slightly but he hid his face back behind Ash’s head - Which Ilima finally thought is a really impressive feat because Leo is still three times the size of Ash. 

Ash turned his gaze over to the Professor’s, Ilima didn’t notice that Professor Burnet joined them until now, “ Professor’s? “ Ash’s voice had a pleading edge to it as he looked at the two adult. 

The two looked at each other, Burnet smiled bashfully at her husband. “ I wouldn’t mind, Kukui? “ 

The two stared at Professor Kukui and under the two the man sighed, rolling his head in a circle before groaning out, “ We’re going to need more Pokemon food.” 

That set Ash off, “ Yes! “ the boy cried before pulling Leo into a hug, “ Welcome to the team Leo! “   
\  
Poor Leo was frozen in shock of the teen hugging him, until he slowly uncurled his arms above his head to place them lightly on Ash’s shoulder. Another minute passed by before the information sunk into Leo’s mind then the Aura Pokemon clung onto the raven haired teen. Tucking his head down as much as he can in the position that they were in to nuzzle into Ash’s dark fluffy hair. 

Ilima felt jealousy curl like rotting garbage sitting under his ribs, truth be told he always wanted to help Leo into recovery - it was his dream as a child, to get close to the Pokemon and become friends with him and have him on his Pokemon team as he traveled the world studying. But his parents never allowed him near the Lucario, always stating that said Pokemon was too dangerous to be near it and to let the Kahuna’s handel the deranged Lucario. 

But seeing Ash smile wider than he had ever seen the kid smile at his new Pokemon - his new friend and partner, made Ilima smile also. Good for Ash and Leo, they both deserve happiness. 

Ilima turned back to the three Kahunas as the family of three left to go find some of Ash’s classmates because they had Ash’s other Pokemon while the teen was talking to. He was about to excuse himself to go see the other parts of the event, when he turned to see the three kahunas talking to each other. 

“ No wonder Tapu Bulu let the damn kid sleep on top of him, the kids a healer. “ Nanu stated, looking over his shoulder where the family left. 

Olivia quickly nodded, “ When he was on my Island, nearing the end of the class trip and we couldn’t find his rockruff at the time. Until we found my Lycanroc and another with his Rockruff and Tapu Lele, that boy can sure give someone a heart attack. “ Kahuna olivia added, looking far off in the direction of her Island, “ But it felt like Tapu Lele meant for this to happen, meant for the Ash to have the first Dusk Lycanroc in existence. “ 

Hala nodded, frowning slightly, “ Tapu Koko stole one of my Zrings the same day that young Ash said he received from Tapu Koko, with the electrium Z - the same one on the stolen Zring. “ Hala imputed as the others nodded, “ our Island Guardian has taken such a great interest in young Ash, from his very experienced Aura from what I can sense Ash is a healer and a fighter. Bringing him here today cemented the fact that there is a very great reason why tapu Koko likes the teen so much, we as kahuna’s just don’t know why. “ 

Olivia shuttered, “ from what has been happening for the past Eight to Nine years, other legendaries and instances are happening around the world - if our Guardians take such a liking to the kid, there's a very good chance Ash was in the center of all the other fights and the down bringing over five different evil gangs. This kid should not be taken lightly, but I worry for Poni Island since it doesn’t have a Kahuna yet. “ she amited. 

Nanu nodded, “ Tapu Fini is a very picky Guardian of her Kahunas, they need to be almost perfect for her, “ Nanu sighed, leaning back on his heels, “ I wouldn’t be surprised if Tapu Fini decides if she wants Ash to be her kahuna, but that’s unlikely since the kid goes to the Pokemon School. “ Nanu finished before looking over to Kahuna Hala. “ You’re the oldest person between the three of us that have been the Kahuna, what’s your take on this Hala? “ 

Hala hummed, bringing his hand up to rub his chin, “ I think we let the boy be for now, we should trust our Alolan Guardians for they have chosen Ash for something we don’t know what yet has to come. “ 

The other to Kahunas agreed and made their way the same way that Ash and the two professors have left. 

Ilima stood still for a few minutes before calling out both Eevee and Smeargle, hugging them both close to him and promised to get them a malasada each. 

Ilima doesn’t know what the future holds for Alola, and or if he’s going to be in it. But he’ll do what the Kahunas set out to do; let the Guardians do their thing and trust their judgement.


	12. mimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a Kiawe Pt.2 more than anything, I'm not good with writing in the perspective of children that are younger than ten so I didn't really do this chapter justice. but this is where I just drop my ideas when I come across them so there will probably repeat chapters with characters I've done already. but none the less here's a new chapter!

Mimo was cranky today, okay? Her dear older brother Kiawe woke her up when he was getting ready for his daily Island runs and she couldn’t get back to sleep. So she thinks she’s justified to be a brat slightly. Kiawe didn’t even apologize when Mama informed him! 

“ Mimo, please don’t be like this… “ her brother whined, and Ash snickered slightly behind him. Turning around he pointed at his friend, “ Don’t laugh! “ 

Ash burst out laughing for a few moments before calming down and coming forward to lay a hand on Kiawe’s bare shoulder. “ Don’t get angry at me, “ he continued to chuckle as he moved passed him and got down on his knees in front of Mimo. “ So what made you cranky? “ Ash asked, tilting his head like a Lillipup. 

Mimo couldn’t answer as she opened her mouth, she was always asked ‘why’ she was cranky and not ‘what’ made her. Right then she decided that she liked Ash the best today. 

Ash waited as Kiawe was complaining about not getting chores done, Ash turned to Kiawe and stated; “ You could go and do the chores, and I can catch up with Mimo, you don’t have to wait here. “ 

Kiawe spluttered for a few moments, Ash challenging him quietly with a raised eyebrow and a no nonsense frown. Faced by that Kiawe went red in the face like Turtonators shell color and sulked away to the barn to grab some hay for the Tauroses. 

Mimo giggled a little because she’s never seen someone make her big strong brother go red like that with so few little words. 

“ So, “ Ash said as he turned back to look at her face to face, “ What’s wrong? And is there someway somehow that I can fix it? “ he’s eyes were so wide and hopeful. 

Mimo didn’t know why but she just leaned against his front and circled her arms around his neck.

“ Oh, your tired, “ Ash muttered and then scooped her up into a bear hug, adjusting her onto his hip and securing his arms around her.

Mimo giggled again when Ash made a funny face at her, “ You comfy? “ he asked as they walked towards the barn. 

Laying her head down on his shoulder - which is actually pretty nice - and smiled as she saw her brother. 

“ hey Kiawe, “ Ash called out, walking into the barn to see Kiawe still blushing. “ You okay there? “ he asked as Kiawe flailed at seeing the two together. 

Kiawe could only stare dumbly at the sight before him; Mimo clinging onto Ash while he supported her bottom and back, the little girl falling asleep while pikachu clung onto the opposite shoulder her head was laying on. The sight filled Kiawe’s chest full of Cutieflies and Ribombee and he secretly hates it with a burning passion that Ash makes him feel like this. 

But… but seeing Ash poke Mimo’s nose and make her laugh oh so cutely, he could only fall so much more in love in the raven haired teen. Especially when his darling sister put her head back on the teens shoulder and looked like she was falling asleep. 

He also couldn’t help but feel a little bit of jealousy for Ash, Mimo never liked falling asleep while Kiawe held her. She would say that his body was too hard to sleep on, but seeing her fall asleep on Ash didn’t make sense since the teen was built like the god Arceus itself was human. 

But Kiawe didn’t object and instead focused on how the sight was just cute and didn’t go deeper into the meaning that was lurking behind it. Focusing back onto the task at hand - which was dealing with some Mudbrays that didn’t want to get bathed - and ignoring the two behind him. 

It wasn’t until later when he finally finished his chores that he came back to the house to see one of the cutest sights in front of him. 

Mimo was playing chase with Torracat, Lycanroc, and Pikachu. The three Pokemon chased her and was equally chased by the little girl while Ash stood off near by with a small smile on his face. 

Ash turned his smile onto Kiawe, bright and warm. Kiawe hated how he’s falling farther and farther for the raven haired Kanto trainer. 

“ You know, “ Ash started as he looked back at Mimo playing with his Pokemon, “ I’ve traveled with young kids before, “ he admitted, his eyes tracking Pikachu who was running in circles around the whole group.

Kiawe quirked an eyebrow at that, “ yeah? What age? “ The image of Ash with kids that were way younger than him made him laugh slightly.

Ash gave him a knowing look with a small smirk, “ My first time traveling with a small child was a kid named Max, he had an older sister May who traveled with me and Brock. He was the youngest child of one of Hoenn Gym Leaders - a nice man named Norman, he was a Normal type Gym leader, “ 

Kiawe choked a little at that, a normal type Gym leader named Norman. He felt guilty for laughing, trying to keep it down before Ash caught him.

But he already did, but he smiled and huffed, “ Go ahead and laugh, the situation was ridiculous! A man named Norman running a Normal type Gym, “ he laughed slightly along with Kiawe for a little before sobering up with a thoughtful expression. “ I never did notice that I traveled with kids that were related to gym leaders, “ he admitted softly. 

Kiawe hummed as Mimo ran up to them, telling them that dinner would be ready soon before thanking Ash for carrying her and allowing her to nap on him and allowing his Pokemon to play with her. He only smiled and said that he would be happy to help her anytime. After she left it was just Kiawe and Ash outside - Ash's Pokemon along with his went inside with Mimo- the sun was setting as they stood outside. 

“ The second time I traveled with a child was actually my last trip before coming here, her name was Bonnie and was the younger sister of the Electric type Gym leader Clemont - which I also traveled with. “ his tone was fond as he told Kiawe about his past traveling companions, “ A spunky eight year old who loved cute Pokemon and every time we traveled to a new place she would ask older girls that were pretty to ‘ please take care of her brother ‘ and all that. Kinda reminds me of Brock with Olivia, but she would only try once the whole time we were there. “ Ash laughed slightly at the last detail. 

The sun was fully setting now and Ash smiled once more at Kiawe.

Before KIawe’s mom yelled at them through the kitchen window that dinner was ready and to wash their hands once they get inside. 

Both boys blushed, Kiawe more from embarrassment from his parents intruding on the moment. But he didn’t notice ash recovering until he linked his fingers with Kiawe’s. Looking up in shock just to see Ash giving him a warm look. 

“ lets go, “ Kiawe was to shock to move, but thankfully the smaller teen didn’t comment and just lead him inside - where he abandoned him for Mimo because she wanted to wash her hands with him in the bathroom. It took him a moment before his brain rebooted from the blue screen he finds Ash giving him constantly…

Only to be faced with both of his parents giving him a smirk and a knowing look. 

“ Just friends? “ His mother teases, as she was finishing up setting the table for dinner. 

“ Mom! “ Kiawe hissed, sneaking a glance towards the bathroom, “ He doesn’t know! “ he whispered harshly as she passed him, patting his shoulder as she went.

“ Don’t tease him dear, “ his father spoke up from reading the news paper, “ this is his first crush, he’s just a teenager. Remember how we were back then? “ his father smirked at his mother and Kiawe felt a blush creeping back onto his cheeks. 

“ Dad- “ Kiawe started before the two missing people came back into the room. 

“ We’re back! “ Mimo chimed as she was carried in by Ash, who was laughing as he set her down in her chair. 

“ Good! “ Kiawe’s mother exclaimed, “ Let’s Eat! “


	13. Officer Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is extremely short but I just had to get this idea out there.

Officer Jenny laughed along with Professor Kukui and her kahuna as they both retold the whole Grand Trail for her. 

Hala commented that Ash was very polite and didn’t need reminding for the tradition to go see the Shrine of Conflict, Kukui laughed nervously and said that it was because Ash asked him if there's anything he needs to follow before a Grand Trial; that happens. 

Laughing again, they retold her what happened to Kahuna Hala’s Crabrawler and Hariyama and how Tapu Koko switch the fightinium Z with an Electrium Z. 

It wasn’t until later did she come over to Ash to congratulate him in person, only to see Ash and his Partner PIkachu. Ash raised his hand up to the full moon that let’s it light flow down onto Alola.

After Ash thanked the god that switched the crystals and a promise to battle it again did Officer Jenny finally made her presence known. 

“ Ash! Pikachu! “ she called as she walked closer. 

The two were startled out of their day dreaming and faced her with identical smiles. “ Officer Jenny! “ he greeted back as Pikachu cooed at his trainer before jumping off his back to race back to the party. “ I’m glad you came! “ his smile broadened, so did hers. 

“ I just had to see if you passed and I’m so happy that you did! “ the older woman admitted, the teen next to her giggled a little before facing the distant Ocean again. 

“ I was so scared I would fail, that I would do something wrong or inappropriate before hand that wouldn’t allow me to pass the Grand Trial, “ the teen said after a while under the moonlit sky, before turning back to face Officer Jenny with closed eyes and the brightest of smiles she has ever seen from a kid during her time as an Officer for Melemel. “ But I passed! And I think the ride you gave me over here was my good luck charm. “ 

They laughed together for a little bit about that, and the Officer ruffled the shorter teens hair, he continued to grin. 

“ Let’s head back, “ Officer jenny stated after a while more in the dark, Ash shook his head slightly like he was coming out of a daydream again before nodding and both headed back to the lights and loud voices. 

“ Officer Jenny? “ Ash asked halfway into their trip. 

The woman made a questioning noise in the back of her through for the teen to continue. 

“ Thank you, again, for coming and celebrating with me tonight - with Us tonight, “ the kid stated again.

Smiling softly she replied, “ It was my pleasure. “


	14. Gary

Gary always knew that his relationship to Ash was special, even when young they never left each other side - until Gary started acting like a dick because all he wanted back then was to be popular and liked of all things. And instead of feeling,  _ being a  _ burden to his Grandfather. 

 

And Gary is so very,  _ very _ thankful that Ash has not stopped caring for him. Yes they had their rough spots, as all friendships do during their duration, but after Kanto Gary really thought that Ash had enough of him. 

 

Then Johto happened and Ash was still by his side -  _ glued _ more like it actually. And Gary actually reevaluated what the raven haired teen really means to him, sitting in the room at the PokeCenter after the Johto Conference was done. 

 

Only to come to the conclusion that he was jealous of Ash. 

 

Jealous of how Professor Oak - his  _ Grandpa _ \- preferred the younger teen than to his Nephew. And how the old man always got excited when Ash called to say he was returning home, and only gave Gary a raised eyebrow and a ‘ coming home already? ‘  _ Even when he was away just as long, if not more, then ash! _

 

But Johto came and passed and the two returned back to Kanto together, Ash’s mother greeted them with the warmth of the sun - Gary always knew that Ash would gain his mother's warmth than his father could calculating gaze, and he thanks Arceus every time they meet up that he was correct - while his Grandfather looked at both of them and motioned to get into the car. 

 

Gary actually felt bad when Ash looked highly confused at him from the different response the Professor gave him. 

 

But they spent that month together like they did back then when all that mattered was to explore and have fun with each other and no one else. 

 

And Gary Jealousy feelings may or may not have turned into a major crush for the smaller trainer. 

 

It also didn’t help that Ash was the most oblivious person Gary has ever met. 

 

But… surprisingly it wasn’t Gary who made the first move, it was Ash. 

 

The smaller wanted to have a ‘ slumber party ‘ before they went on their third- for Ash it was his fifth - Journey, well more like a journey for Ash and an internship under Professor Rowan. 

 

But nonetheless Gary went, he forgot how  _ fun _ it was spending time with Ash alone and away from all other responsibilities and the crushing weight of expectations. 

 

The teen was brought out of his thoughts when Ash laid down next to him, squishing himself until Gary was half on top of the trainer. 

 

He didn’t know what to say at the time, as he looked to Pikachu and Blacky for help to only find the two tightly curled around each other like they know they won’t see each other again for a long time - and maybe they know and have the right idea to spend the last night together. 

 

So the older trainer shifted around in their blanket nest in the middle of their pillow fort in Miss. Ketchum's house, fluffing the pillows up and moving the blankets around more securely for max comfort before laying down and dragging a now drowsy Ash on top of him. Playing with the silky raven hair until both fell asleep.

 

Soon after they were in Sinnoh and they barely had time to talk and video chat - but even so, when they do have time their video calls it was filled with tentative flirting and fluffy banter. 

 

Gary felt a little threatened by Dawn, but he took Brocks word on how they act more like bitchy siblings than anything else. 

 

He didn’t have to worry about Cilan and Iris when Ash came call at Stupid-O-Ass-Aclock with teary eyes and questioned gary about everything from his training to his own personality.

 

Right then, Gary never wanted to punch a Gym leader and a girl so bad in his life. 

 

Unova cemented Gary’s opinion on his position to Ash even more. 

 

From what Gary could see, Ash wanted someone who can stay connected to each other yet still have their own lives. Most girls that wanted to date Ash wanted to settle down right away and Gary could only laugh. 

 

Serena made him bristel a little bit, but he trusted Ash in… whatever relationship that they have going on between them. And the call Ash gave him when he was in Viridian City in Kanto from coming back from Kalos made Gary laugh, but they don’t talk about Serena's kiss with Ash.

 

But now, being in Alola for a week-long vacation with Ash made Gary smile and blush a little under his sunhat. 

 

“ Gary! “ ah, speak of the devil. 

 

Ash came running up to gary who was packing their things since the sun was setting for the day. Their Pokemon soon followed the teen, Arcinine and Blacky were soaking wet but their happy expresions made Gary happy also. 

 

“ Want to get dinner at Mallows place once we changed? “ Ash asked, handing him a pair of goggles he was using while swimming. 

 

Gary laughed as he recalled Arcinine back into her PokeBall and watched as Blacky knocked Pikachu back into the sand. “ Yeah, “ he looked back up and smiled at Ash, “ Mallow’s sounds good. “ 

 

Ash suddenly grabbed his hand that wasn’t holding the beach bag and tucked his side into Gary’s curling his hand around his hip and fist bumped the air with a shout of ‘ Yeah! ‘ that the two Pokemon cried along with him. 

 

Tilting his head back Gary laughed freely, tucking his face into Ash’s wet hair he didn’t care about his clothes of the day being wet with seawater. Ash’s blinding smile as he leads him tucked into his side like glue to mallow’s Family Restaurant. 

 

So Gary feels his place will forever be by Ash and he’s okay with that.


	15. Professor Burnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * clapping after every other word * Let ash have more family love cowards.

Burnet was currently at the Aether Paradise in her office, it didn’t have much like Faba or Lusamine’s office. The saying ‘ simple is best ‘ does apply to her, she didn’t have much in the room; just her desk, computer with the normal pencil case / paper clip holder Wicke got her for a welcoming gift, a vase of Frangipani, Arabian Jasmine, and some Purple Hibiscus that Kukui brought her one day when she forgot her and Munchlax’s lunch again at the house. 

 

But her favorite thing in all of Aether Paradise - besides the Pokemon - is a single picture in a frame made out of driftwood found on the Melemele beach Kukui and her was married on, it was gifted by the Melemele and Akala Kahuna’s; Oliva was silently crying happy tears while Hala presented the frame to her and Kukui Privately, saying that it was made to hold a picture of their family. 

 

Both adults looked at each other and smiled knowingly, Burnet asked if one of the kahunas could take their picture whie Kukui called ash and his Pokemon over. As Olivia rushed at the chance - stating how  _ absolutely adorable _ that they were bringing Kukui’s student and border into the picture - while Kukui told ash why he was called over and if it would be okay.

 

Ash looked at his teacher with such wide eyes and muttered it was supposed to be a family picture, why would they want him in it? Wouldn’t it be best to just the two Professors and their Pokemon with them in the picture? 

 

Kukui bent down and placed his hands on Ash’s shoulders and calmly, but firmly, told the teen that both Kukui and Burnet saw him and his Pokemon as family just as much as they are Husband and Wife now, and how they would absolutely love it if they joined their little family picture on this absolutely wonderful day that wouldn’t be possible without the teens help. 

 

No one commented how Ash smile wavered a little and his eyes going suspiciously wet with a few tears streaked down his cheeks when the male professor’s back was turned to him. But nonetheless he and his Pokemon joined them for the picture.

 

Kukui had his right arm draped around Burnets waist as his left arm was spread slightly out for Braviary to land on, Munchlax was slightly clinging on her dress to her right, and Ash was dead center between the two adults his hat off as Burnet had her hand carded through his messy hair - it was softer then she expected to be - his hat rested on Pikachu’s head as he held the electric mouse, Rowlet was perched on his left shoulder with Litten under it with its tail curled around Ash’s ankle, Lycanroc was on his right side close to its trainers leg as its tail copied Kittens. 

 

It was her one of her favorite photos in the world so far, next to her first picture of herself with Munchlax and the last picture she had with her Papa before cancer claimed him like it did with her Grandma. 

 

Now, both her and Kukui never really said anything to anyone about how they think of Ash as their kid, but it’s very clear how they already know. Burnet would slip up sometimes and say she was on her way home to go have dinner with ‘ her boys ‘ and when Lusamine and Faba amusedly ‘ uh-huh ‘ at her she started to stammer and blush while exclaiming it was Munchlax and her husband and not Ash, what are you talking about!?, before fleeing the president’s office and to the helicopter that would take her to her home. 

 

Kukui also had the same problem at work, the Principal asking specifically how Ash was doing, Anela telling him how ‘ His boy ‘ was so lovely he was with his Pokemon and how Mallow stated that he was an amazing friend. Kukui blushed hard and stammered he had no upbringing with Ash at all and he wasn’t his son, Anela just laughed and stated that he doesn’t know how much Ash gush about him and his wife. He was wordless until he got home and greeted Burnet with dinner and told her about the interaction. 

 

For the duration of the month she has known Ash and his Pokemon, Burnet could confidently say she sees them like family. 

 

But that still doesn’t mean she’s confident saying it out loud to other people that are not her husband and when their alone in bed together. 

 

She was so deep in her thoughts that she squealed in surprise when there was knocking on her door. “ i… It’s open! “ she called, pushing herself back into her chair a little bit. 

 

The person who opened her door was Lusamine, “ Hello Professor! “ the President called, coming into her room as Burnet greeted her back.

 

“ Heading out? “ Burnet questioned, noticing Lusamine's purse slung over her shoulder. 

 

Lusamine nodded, a playful smile adorning her lips when she responded with “ Going home to your boys soon? “ with a playful tease to her tone. 

 

Burnet will refuse anyone who heard her scream and watch her pelt the President of Aether Foundation with paper clips until the older woman left the room in a jog while laughing until her throat was raw. 

 

The blush was still prominent when she was taken home, it only dispersed when she saw how late it actually was in the night. 

 

She wasn’t expecting anyone to be awake when she got home, but low and behold the kitchen light was on with the TV playing with it’s volume turned down where it was only background noise - that didn’t stop Rotom from watching Detective Laki - and once she got to the living room the sight that greeted her made her want to die from cuteness overload.

 

Her husband's legs were rested on the table with Pikachu stretched out on them, Torracat was laying on his left side - she could hear his purring from here, Kukui must be petting the fire cat - and Lycanroc laying under his legs with the stuff decoy doll under its furry chin, Rowlet was perched on the back of the couch a little bit away from the two humans. 

 

And lastly, Ash was curled up into the Professor’s side, his head resting on the olders shoulder while Kukui was rubbing his thumb in small circles on the teens shoulder, murmuring nonsense to the boy. Ash himself was coming in and out of sleep, he would slowly close his eyes only to jerk up moments later. 

 

It was really cute, so Burnet just had to pull out her phone and take a quick picture of the scene in front of her, captioning it with; ‘ Just got home to see the Boy’s waiting for me to come home ‘ with a heart emoji because she can be basic sometimes okay? 

 

“ You going to stand there all night? “ Kukui’s voice felt like a soft lullaby she didn’t know that she needed to hear today, “ Or are you going to come on over here and say hello? “ he finished and that woke Ash up slightly. 

 

The teen leaned to his right away from Kukui who didn’t move his hand off of the boy just yet, rubbing some gunk from his eyes he smiled sleepily as Burnet put her phone down and walked forward to greet them better - and also making sure she didn’t step on Lycanroc while doing so. 

 

“ You’re home! “ Ash murmured, leaning into her touch with his eyes slipping close when she ran her hands through his messy hair, pulling some knots out as she went. 

 

“ Sorry I’m late, I didn’t see how late it got, “ Burnet could feel how lame the excuse was, and her husband's dead eyes stare proved it. But Ash just pushed a little closer, his eyes opening up tiredly while his grin got even softer -  _ and Burnet doesn’t know how this boy can look so soft without trying!  _

 

“ Jus’ worried ‘bout you and M’lax, but now your home… “ Ash trailed off, his head slumping forward in her grip.

 

Kukui chuckled softly and reeled the boy back into his side, sliding his hand down to rap around his upper hip to keep him curled into his side. Burnet helped rest his head back onto Kukui’s shoulder and awkwardly gave her husband a welcome home kiss, trying to not wake all the Pokemon around them. 

 

“ Your plates in the fridge, and Munchlax’s food bowl is filled for him already - Ash made sure of that before settling down to wait for you. “ Kukui informed her as she bent down to give Pikachu and Lycanroc a hello pet. 

 

“ He’s too sweet, “ Burnet murmured and Kukui grumbled in agreement, standing up she made her way to the kitchen.

 

Calling out Munchlax the Pokemon was about to cry out it’s normal greeting when Burnet shushed him and pointed to the Livingroom where Ash was now definitely asleep and Kukui was watching Rotom progressively plaster itself onto the TV screen. 

 

Munchlax turned back to her and signaled to her that he knew by pressing one of his chubby fingers to his lips and winked at her. Smiling she grabbed his bowl and handed it to the Pokemon.

 

She watched in never ending amazement as Munchlax emptied the overflowing bowl in a couple seconds flat. 

 

Getting her own plate she heated it up in the Microwave, using this time she sneaked back over to watch the two boys on the couch.

 

Kukui’s hand was petting Torracat - the purring could be heard from all the way into the kitchen - and he had moved one of his feet of the coffee table to give Lycanroc something to curl around slightly, Pikachu had moved backwards in the Professors lap and Rowlet had shifted closer to the group. 

 

Ash was quietly dozing on Kukui’s shoulder as the man's hand wandered from lightly petting his side to rubbing his thumb into his shoulder and carding his hands gently through the tangled mess on the trainers head that he calls hair. 

 

Kukui wasn’t better off, as he gazed at Ash like he hung up all the stars and the moon in the sky. 

 

Pulling her phone out again she took a picture of the sweet moment and made it her home screen, and then the microwave beeped. 

Kukui looked up from Ash to give her a playful glare when he saw her phone pointed at the group, blushing a little she ducked back into the kitchen to grab a fork and her plate. Making her way back to the living room with Munchlax following her on her heels she looked down at Torracat with a slight frown. 

 

She too wanted to snuggle into her husband for the night.

 

Said husband rolled his eyes before scooping the sleeping cat up with one hand and motioned with his head for his wife to sit down next to her. 

 

Torracat was still asleep and purring when he placed the Pokemon back down in her lap when she and Munchlax got comfy with the group. 

 

With Burnet eating she snuggled closer into Kukui’s side, bemused when Rotom lightly bonked into the glass and spluttered quietly before backing away from the TV screen, never looking back at the humans as his TV show kept playing. 

 

She looked one more time at Ash, the teen looked so tired recently and she was glad that he felt comfortable around them to just drop dead like that. 

 

Kukui stretched his left arm out as he yawned slightly, resting it on the back of the couch as the female Professor set down her now empty plate on the coffee table. Snuggling closer Burnet into Kukui’s warmth she could feel her eyes start to droop.

 

Kukui pulled her head onto his shoulder with a slight chuckle, “ Don’t worry, “ he murmured in her hair as he hugged her closer, “ I’ll get everyone to bed. “ 

 

And with that, Burnet let sleep drag her down into its warm abyss with the dreams of family and homely cheer playing in her mind. 

  
  



	16. Acerola

Acerola never really looked into Ash’s character when she first met him. 

 

Absentmindedly she started to pet the teen’s Torracat, watching, no she’s completely  _ analyzing _ , Ash as he played with his smaller Pokemon out in the mud and the sudden pouring rain. 

 

“  _ Bu,  _ “ her Island Guardian, Tapu Bulu, made her jump slightly and almost completely dislodge the fire cat on her lap. The Guardian’s voice was almost like a whisper to its self, like it wasn’t meant for her to hear. 

 

“ Torra! “ Torracat grumbled as he climbed back into her lap, Acerolas arms helped the big cat back up as she kept glancing to the side of her where her island Guardian sat with her and ash’s Lycanroc.

 

Tapu Bulu caught her eyes once before she straightened her spine and focused her eye’s back onto Ash. 

 

“  _ Lu, Lu, Lu! _ “ the Ula’ula Guardian rumbled next to her and she could feel her chest stiffened. 

 

Granted Acerola has helped many,  _ many _ travelers to the desert, and most of them even through the sandy plains to the Ruins of Abundance if they wanted to even try to meet the Island Guardian. But never in her life has she ancounter her Guardian so easily. 

 

All the times she has come face to face with Tapu Bulu it’s been under stress and in situations that could have gone very,  _ very  _ wrong in a matter of seconds. Since the wind changes the path in the sand, sometimes Acerola couldn’t find out a way back to her Library and her and some trainers would be left astray in the hot and windy desert - that is until Tapu Bulu flew into their  _ very short  _ vision in the sandy wind and lead them back to the entrance. Another time she and the group of trainers were so blinded by the sandstrom that she only almost walked them off a cliff side she didn’t even  _ know about at all  _ until Tapu Bulu reeled up in front of the Mudsdale and spooked the large horse Pokemon in the other direction and  _ kept  _ spooking her Mudsdale until it ran out of the entrance. 

 

But when she took Ash… she was honestly expecting the same thing; Tapu Bulu wouldn’t be at the Ruins and she would have a Fifty to Fifty chance of getting them back out of the desert without harm. 

 

But that wasn’t the case. No sir,  _ not at all _ .

 

Tapu Bulu was on top of a cliff edge and was  _ sleeping  _ of all things, to Acerola it kinda felt like the Guardian was waiting for them to get here. 

 

It was kinda amazing to see Tapu Bulu up front without the sandstorm in the way. It was utterly Amazing, it’s not every day you get to calmly meet the Island Guardian of Ula’ula without there being some sort of emergency. 

 

But when they were only a couple of feet away from the Guardian, Ash’s Rowlet decided that it would be an absolutely  _ great  _ idea to get out of the teens backpack and fly to the sleeping Guardian and just  _ plop down on its head between its horn like it’s something it does every day.  _

 

And Tapu Bulu doesn’t even wake up to the extra weight on its head. 

 

She watched as Ash cocked his hips, placing his hands on them like an exasperated mother of a child that's doing what it’s not supposed to be doing. 

 

But soon after that and when Acerola and the gang watch Tapu Bulu create a large tree in front of them, and again  _ nap in the tree _ , but then Rowlet learned razor leaf and she saw her Guardian perk up like it was  _ pleased _ of all things with the small grass owl. 

 

And Acerola is asking herself, who is Ash really? 

 

And that brings them back into the moment, Acerola trying her best to not stare at Tapu Bulu in awe as she pets down Torracats back while Ash and the rest of his Pokemon - besides Lycanroc who was watching his trainer on the other side of tapu bulu - play out in the rain and mud. 

 

“ Their all muddy and wet! “ Rotom complained above her, coming out of her daze she finally took in the sight in front of her. But Acerola also glanced back at the Guardian to see it glare at the floating Pokedex and grunt, but she digresses. 

 

Ash was laughing as he chased and was chased by his Pokemon, and they looked like they were having a good time. So she pointed that out to Rotom. 

 

“ It looks like their having fun! “ she laughed out slightly, just watching the teen have some really good care free fun with his Pokemon made Acerola that she’s sitting next to a god. 

 

But then Tapu Bulu pushed Lycanroc and the poor Pokemon got dirty and mad, and Ash’s inspiring and heartwarming speech got Tapu Bulu to  _ actually train with them _ . 

 

Lycanroc learned Stone Edge and acerola could only describe Tapu Bulu as nothing but Extremely Proud for the Pokemon. 

 

Then came the next day, and tapu Bulu interrupting after Ash and Lycanroc second win, Acerola has never seen her uncle Nanu look as confused as he did wondering why the Island Guardian was interrupting the battle to give his opponents Pokemon a berry that heals its strength. 

 

it seemed to Acerola that Tapu Bulu  _ wants _ Ash and Lycanroc to win against her uncle Nanu. 

 

And then they  _ did _ , and Tapu Bulu circled around again to give Lycanroc one more berry and  _ cheer  _ for Ash. 

 

The teen was oblivious to her uncles searching glare. But nonetheless she congratulated Ash and Lycanroc on their win and lead them and her uncle back out of the desert with no problem at all. 

 

It wasn’t until later the next day, it was in the earlier part of the afternoon - right after lunch too - where Ula'ula day is the warmest. The smaller kids that come to her Library were taking a nap as the little older ones were silent reading. 

 

She was off to water the small garden she - and sometimes Nanu when she gets to busy with the kids - was growing. Until she turned a corner to the lush green field that was always shaded absolutely lovely at this time of day. 

 

Only to see Ash and his Pokemon  _ sleeping _ with Tapu Bulu. 

 

_ Correction _ , ash was sleeping halfway  _ on top _ of Tapu Bulu as his Pokemon were sleeping around the Guardian. 

 

Acerola stood dumb founded at the sight. Ash’s top half was laid across Tapu Bulus front with the Island Guardian’s right arm - paw? Hoof!? - curled tightly around the teen were the end part laid on Ash’s lap. Pikachu was curled up in a tight ball on the ground by its partners legs, she could see Rowlet was perched in a shaded tree branch not even five steps away from the group in the sand, Lycanroc and Torracat were sleeping back to back at the same tree by its roots. 

 

She  _ knows  _ Ash is sleeping on top of a  _ god  _ of all things, but Acerola couldn’t help but coo at the scene. It was adorable.

 

Her mind went back to the question she wanted to answer earlier from two days ago. 

 

Who is Ash really? 

 

But it seemed like their Island Guardian trusted this trainer  _ a lot _ . She has never seen Tapu Bulu let a human get so close to it - there was certainly no records of such a thing in her Library, or she would have known. 

 

But if Tapu Bulu likes this trainer so much to actually take a  _ nap _ with him and his Pokemon - then who is she to judge? Tapu Bulu has never left her astray, why would it start now? 

 

She started to hum softly as she quietly walked passed the group to get to her garden, since she still has chores to do and it isn’t the end of the day yet. 

  
  



	17. Sarah and Harper

Sarah and Harper really like Ash, even though he’s not Lana’s boyfriend. They especially like him right now. 

 

Ash, Lana, and the twins were at a festival on Melemele right now, there's going to be a firework show so everyone agreed to meet up there it got time. 

 

But right now Ash was trying to win a second giant stuffed Pokemon plush for the twins, he already won an Oshawott for Harper earlier during one of those impossible rings tosses with the bottles, he’s aiming for a Mudkip. He remembered Lana recounting her sisters favorite water pokemon during class one day. 

 

It was the game with the old metal milk bottles, it was a game he would challenge Misty to all the time - and always win too, but he let Misty win sometimes because it made his friend smile as he sometimes fumble the ball and throw in the wrong direction, just don’t tell her that. 

 

“ Step right up folks! “ the vendor man yelled to the crowd of people, “ We only have three giant plushies left! “ the older man called before Ash stepped up to the bench. 

 

“ I’ll take a shot, “ Ash stated, placing a few dollar bills in the vendors hands. 

 

The vendor smirked and leered at the teen but Ash didn’t rise to the bait. Scoffing the man placed three ball in front of Ash and explained the rules, “ use one ball to knock down three milk bottles equals you a large prize, use two balls gets you a medium prize, and use all three gets you a small prize. “ 

 

Ash nodded and the vendor stood back, a few people were watching him as the teen shifted to take the shot. 

 

The resounding claps made Ash smile, looking on happily at all the bottles knocked down with one ball. “ I’d like the mudkip, please, “ Ash stated, and the vendor grumpily got the large plush down and shoved it into Ash’s arm.

 

“ I hope your girl likes it, “ the man grumbled as Ash turned to walk back top the bench the three were at.

 

Ash just smiled kindly back before quickly walking over through the crowd. “ Sarah! “ Ash called out, the little girl turned around and gasped as Ash shaked the plush in front of him. “ this is for you, “ 

 

Sarah squealed in joy before launching herself at Ash and clunged the plushy to her chest. “ thank you! Thank you! Thank you! “ the little girl repeated to Ash, swinging back and forth and clutching tightly to the Mudkip doll before running to Harper and showing her what Ash gave her. 

 

Lana smiled, walking over to Ash who was softly smiling at the two girls, “ Thanks again for helping me babysit, I know they can be a handful sometimes. “ she thanked the teen.

 

Ash just shrugged and nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly he spoke up, “ I used to have an older brother named Red, he didn’t speak much - going so far as to not speak for most of the year - but every time there was this carnival that would come around, he would take me so mom could have a night to herself, we would chat the whole time and he would win me a plushy every year, “ Ash smiled down at the ground, soft memories coming back. 

 

Lana’s eyes softened as she slipped her hand into Ash’s larger ones, “ Is he in Kanto? “ She asked and Ash stiffened. 

 

“ We, ah- “ Ash took a deep breath before continuing on, “ - we don’t know where he is, he disappeared after he became Champion of Kanto, but since he didn’t know for the switching of titles between Lance and him - LAnce stayed as Champion and Red was taken out of the Hall of Fame. “ 

 

“ Oh, Ash, “ Lana murmured, squeezing Ash’s hand that she had in hers, the taller boy squeezed back before looking at his phone for the time. 

 

“ Oh shoot! “ he mumbled, looking up Lana nodded, it was almost time for the fireworks. 

 

Calling Sarah and Harper over, the four made their way through the crowd and to the grassy hill the group agreed to meet. 

 

Ash could already see Kahuna Hala with his son and Grandson Hau, along with Professor Kukui and Burnet with Faba and Wicke, Olivia was walking over with more adult refreshments for the group. Kiawe and his parents talked as Mimo was playing with the surrounding Pokemon with Lillie, Lusamine, Mallow. Sophocles was talking to Molayne, Mallows dad, and his parents. Lana’s parents were off somewhere else - enjoying their anniversary away from Lana and the little ones.

 

Soon everyone settled down and watched in awe as the fireworks started to go off, and it wasn’t until later when Ash was walking Lana home, both Sarah and Harper were dead asleep in his arms as Lana carried their new plushies. 

 

Once they both got the twins properly to bed, clutching and snoring softly into their toys did Lana thanks Ash again. 

 

“ It’s was no problem, I just wanted you guys to have a good time. “ Ash blushed, looking away before catching sight of both Professor’s walking home. “ Sorry to leave so suddenly, but… “ Ash motioned behind him and Lana giggled as she leaned against the door. 

 

“ Thanks anyway, and see you at school tomorrow, Ash, “ Lana waved goodbye from her doorway as Ash did the same as he ran to catch up with his Alolan family.

 

Shutting the door she blew out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, slumping against the door her hands made their way to where she could feel her pounding heart. 

 

Maybe she does want Ash to be her boyfriend after all. 


	18. Hapu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is more interaction between Ash and Leo, but I really don't know hapu well yet so this is her chapter.

Hapu was a little surprised at what she found on one of the beaches on Poni Island. 

 

She was doing her normal rounds with Mudsdale, bringing Poke radishes to Nurse Joy and officer Jenny and greeting the wild Pokemon and trainers alike.

 

She saw all of Ash’s classmates, Mallow was at the vendors down at the port, Lana was fishing, both Kiawe and Sophocles were working with their Pokemon, and Lillie was still talking to her brother about something that Hapu didn’t want to pry in. but she hasn’t seen Ash yet, and she didn’t know if she should be thankful or not. The older teen has been dead set on getting a battle from her. 

 

But the sight that she came across was better somewhat than being bothered by the raven haired teen. 

 

Of course it was Ash on the beach, but he was with a Pokemon she didn’t know he would have. 

 

That Lucario… 

 

Shaking her head she hopped down off of Mudsdale and leaned against the giant Pokemons front leg to watch. 

 

“ Okay, “ Ash stated, sitting in front of Leo, he was staring at the ground and his hands moved around him as he talked, “ You know Focus Punch, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, and High Jump Kick, “ the teen listed off on his fingers.

 

“  _ Lu, Lu, Cari,  _ “ Leo leaned forward so his front paws held up his upper half as his bottom shifted in the sand. 

 

Ash threw up his hands and groaned over dramatically in the air, “  _ And you used to be able to Mega Evolve! _ “ bringing his hands back down he crossed them over his chest and huffed as his hat fell off when he tilted his head up, “ Remind me to punch your old trainer in the face if we ever meet, “ 

 

“  _ Cario! Lu, Lu, Cari, Cario!  _ “ Leo eyes bore into him, Ash snapped his head back to face the Aura Pokemon with wide eyes, “ 

 

“ Are you  _ Sure _ I can’t punch him in the face? “ Ash asked, looking the Pokemon right in the eyes. 

 

Hapu was amazed at what she was seeing, it looked like Ash was having an actual  _ conversation _ with his Lucario. 

 

“  _ Cario _ . “ Leo lightly snarled and Ash slumped his shoulder, looking away and scratching the back of his neck before peeking back at the Pokemon. 

 

“ What if I just break his nose a little? “ the teen asked meekly, a small smile pulled on his lips.

 

Hapu watched in fascination, the two were having a staring contest before Lucario lurched forward and Ash was already up on his feet and running away laughing at the top of his lungs. His Lucario right behind him for every step of the way. 

 

Ash screamed as he looked back to see Leo right behind him, the giant bipedal Pokemon was gaining on him and Leo could almost reach him. 

 

Ash swerved to the left, his feet slide in the sand, he could hear a crash behind him. He couldn’t look back until he put a good few feet between them.

 

Hapu felt herself take a quick deep breath as she watched Lucario loose its footing to much in the sand, crashing down and making tiny golden colored grains fly up and around it. Hapu tried to hide her giggle as she watched the Pokemon sit on the ground and try to rub sand off its snoot and out of its eyes. 

 

Ash wheezed while trying to laugh as he watched Leo try  _ desperately _ to get the sand off his face, the large red and black Pokemon hunched off. He soon stopped laughing when he heard leo start to whine in frustration, everytime he swiped his paw on his face even  _ more _ sand got stuck in his fur. 

 

‘ Hey, hey, “ Ash cooed as he got closer, Leo had tears pooling in his eyes, “ It’s okay, your hands are  _ covered _ in sand Leo, the more you rub the more sand is going to get in your face, “ Getting down on the sand in front of the giant Pokemon he lifted his hands up until they almost touch Leo’s jaw. “ Can I? “ the raven haired teen asked, he didn’t know the full extent of the abuse Leo suffers from his previous trainer so Ash tries his best to give Leo options and keep the volleyball on the Pokemons metaphorical side of the court as much as he could to keep Leo comfortable around him and the other people and Pokemon. 

 

“  _ Lu _ , “ Leo grumbled before lowering his head into Ash’s hands. 

 

Hapu was completely amazed, she remembers that specific Lucario from when she was young Her mother took her because they already got Golem from the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Her mother hid little Hapu behind her leg as both of them watched the same Lucario become a raging, spitting monster. 

 

But seeing the same Lucario now -  _ Leo _ Ash had called the Pokemon - dipped its head into Ashs hands. Let alone let a human get this close to it had the Pokemon try and bite said human hand back then. 

 

Ash hummed as he started to brush Leo’s lower fur on its face clean, working his way around to tilt Leo’s head own so he can run his fingers on his forehead and the top of his head, scratching behind Leos ears a little before making his way back down to the nose and eyes. “ Close ‘em, “ Ash mumbled and gently tapped the side next to the eyes. 

 

When Leo closed his eyes, Ash went over them with the pads of his thumbs as gently as he could multiple times before running his fingers down Leo’s snout, brushing as much sand as he could before he shifted Leo’s face down.

 

“ Boop! “ Ash giggled as he quickly - yet gently - pressed his index finger on Leo’s nose and pushed. 

 

“  _ Leo? _ “ Leo moved his head back a little in shock, staring wide eyed at his trainer as Ash started to giggle uncontrollably. 

 

Ash froze, he could feel Leo’s paw pads on his chin, looking into his Pokemon eyes he could see the same questioning look he gave Leo, he gulped before nodding. He watched Leos eye track his movement on Ash’s face. 

 

He started to giggle when Leo slowly tilted his head down so he could run his paws through Ash’s hair - which probably has some sand in it, to be honest - he quieted as his head was tilted up and Leo tapped a pad on the side of his face. Closing his eyes he let leo run his - thumb? - pad achingly gentle and slow over his eye lids. Soon the Pokemons hand drifted down his neck and landed on his shoulder, Ash opened his eyes and lifted his own hands that were laying in his lap idly to reach back out. 

 

Now Leo edgerly drop his head into Ash’s hand he started to  _ purr _ of all things as Ash rubbed the side of his head, Leo started to purr even louder as Ash started to expertly rub the base of his ears. keeping away from the black feelers that start near his ears.

 

Ash let his wander a little as he saw Leo close his eyes at the sensation, his own looked Leo up and down. The spikes on the Pokemon hands were larger and sharper then a normal Lucario - but let’s face it, Leo  _ isn’t  _ a normal Lucario - and his base spike on his chest was cut down, a slightly raised silver disk sits in the top center of Leo's chest. His ears were chew on the top - probably from too much continuous fighting or a meeting with a nasty Pokemon. 

 

“  _ Lu?  _ Leo murmured, peaking his eyes open to glance at his trainer. Shuffling closer to nose his cheek. 

 

Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of Leo’s head, “ Just thinkin’ bud, that’s all. “ 

 

Leo frowned, Ash inwardly cursed himself slightly of course Leo would pick up on the shift of his aura. “  _ Lucario, lu-lu, cario, _ “ Leo spoke up and Ash shrugged lightly, trying to not dislodge Leo’s paws. 

 

“ Nothin’ much, just think ‘bout stuff, “ Ash doged leo’s question making the giant Lucario huff in annoyance. 

 

“  _ Lu-Cario!  _ “ Ash squealed as Leo effertly picked him up and placed him in the Pokemons larger lap. Leo’s arms crossed in front of Ash, completely trapping the trainer. 

 

Sighing, Ash went limp in defeat. He doesn’t know Leo’s full strength but he doubts himself that he could get out of the Pokemons grip by himself. “ Fine, we can stay here a little lounger, but only till the sun is almost done setting! “ Ash stated. 

 

“  _ Lu~  _ “ Leo cooed, bending his head down to nuzzle his snoot into his trainers hair, squeezing in thanks. 

 

Ash huffed, but he couldn’t help but smile at how happy Leo is right now, “ Yeah, yeah. “ 

 

Hapu smiled at the sight in front of her, she hopped back on Mudsdale, pulling on his reins to direct him back to their house. She was going to give Ash his battle that he was begging her for the past few days… but she really doesn’t want to interrupt the bonding moment the two are having. 

 

If Gladion and his classmates stories are actually true, tapu Koko chose such an amazing teen. The first sighting of Tapu Fini since her grandfather has passed put Ash in her good books. 

 

Maybe he’ll bring even more good luck for everyone. 


	19. Professor Kukui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have reached 51 pages in google docs for this book.

Kukui utterly  _ loathe _ these kinds of night, when both school work and lab work crash together and has the same deadline.

 

He was situated in his lab and it was currently three o’clock, he desperately needed a break. Setting aside his students' essays he pulled his keyboard closer. 

 

He was meaning to search up a certain student for a while. 

 

He typed in Ash’s name and forgot he was still on the websites the other regional Professors submit their papers too. He was going to switch to a fresh page when the website finally finished loading. And Kukui was stopped in his tracks. 

 

Ash was at least apart of one paper for each Professor in the other regions, but there were a few that had at least a couple with Ash being the leading part of. Two papers caught his eye, one about Professors Oak having a leader Pokemon being a Bulbasaur of the Trainer Ash Ketchum… and one paper by Professor sycamore about bonding without a mega and key stone. 

 

Kukui feels like he knows where this is going, and it’s a  _ very _ bad feeling. 

 

Clicking on the paper link he started to read, and sure enough it was Ash with his Greninja - or Ash-Greninja. It talked about the strain it gave the trainer at the end and how in the beginning it even would make the trainer  _ black out _ . But there was a video link for the last battle at the Kalos Conference. 

 

Kukui hesitated, he really shouldn’t be prying this much into his students past…  _ but _ his curiosity won against him. 

 

To say Kukui’s jaw didn’t drop would be an outright  _ lie _ , Ash was an  _ amazing _ battler and the professor couldn’t help but feel jealous that Tapu Koko stole his chance to battle Ash. he needed to completely analyze the kids battle strategies later when he has the time. 

 

The video came to an abrupt end when there was a  _ very _ loud crash and many people started screaming. 

 

Oh yeah, Kukui forgot with complete horror. 

 

_ The Kalos Incident. _

 

That was a  _ nightmare _ to watch on live news. It even was broad casted, interrupting everyone's shows and it was even coming up on people's laptops and phones. 

 

Kukui remember that one of the people had a Pikachu and Geninja that looked like Ash’s changed Greninja- 

 

_ Wait _ .

 

_ Oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _ no,  _ **_please_ ** _ no. _

 

Kukui quickly searched up the incident’s news, it was on Youtube like the clip that the people took was actually uploaded from them. 

 

Passing the video right when it came in showed the open door to the helicopter that the Pikachu and greninja jumped out of he went to his settings and zoomed his screen in. 

 

It took a minute but he got it to where he can see the people standing in the helicopter. 

 

_ And Kukui felt like he was going to have a heart attack _ .

 

There was Ash - even though the video was a little grainy this zoomed in, but he can see the teen standing their with his shoulders back and head tilt up high - along with a few other people he didn’t know, zooming the screen out to it’s default setting his heart was jumping all over the place. 

 

He sat there his hands curled together and pressed to his mouth, his eyes absolutely glued to the screen for every second. The footage was horrifying, and Kukui almost screamed in fear when the giant rock form of Zygarde shot a beam back at the group that had formed, but he caught himself by biting his tongue hard and whimpered into his hands. 

 

Then the actual Zygard formed at it’s one-hundred percent and finally defeated the villain. Kukui slumped in his chair, he should feel this anxious and exhausted. But he really shouldn’t because Ash is here and alive in Alola, in their house, his student and border is upstairs in his loft sleeping with his Pokemon. No doubt snoring away and spread out with his Pokemon copying him. 

 

But workload be fucking  _ damned _ . Another video, this time by Kalos CNN, popped up on his screen and Kukui can already tell this was from earlier since he could see the Camera is pointing at a Tower. 

 

“  _ People of Kalos, CNN here, live recording from Lumiose City is being shown right now to you on your TV screens.  _ “ a woman's voice came out of his speakers, the camera zoomed in and focused on the scene as much as it could. 

 

And when the screen finally focused Kukui had to slam his spacebar to pause the video. He could already feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

 

He  _ can’t. _

 

_ He just  _ **_can’t_ ** .

 

There on the screen is Ash strung up like he was stabled to a cross in mid air with his team in familiar bindings around him. The Villain and the other trainer he battled were below him talking.

 

Kukui had to push himself away and bend down so he can tuck his head between his knees, his hand clutching the back of his head as he tried no to start sobbing. 

 

How is Ash dealing with this? That  _ had _ to be traumatic to the young teen. 

 

The Professor took a deep breath in before pulling himself up and scotting back to his desk, pressing play on the screen. 

 

“  _ The Lumiose City Gym Leader, Clemot, is patching us in to the roof speakers so we can hear what just Lysandre and Trainer Alain are saying to the second runner of the Kalos Conference, Ash Ketchum.  _ “ the news reporter spoke and Kukui actually felt like he was  _ there _ at the scene. 

 

He watched as Alain fell to his knees and Lysandre start monologuing at Ash was glaring daggers at the red haired man.

 

“  _ \- you’re the  _ **_Chosen One_ ** _ , Ash  _ “ 

 

“  _ Yeah,  _ **_I get that a lot_ ** _.  _ “ 

 

Kukui, frankly, never wanted to be on the receiving end of the anger Ash was throwing in the face of Lysandre. The teen looked like he could destroy a whole continent if he wanted to. 

 

Soon Ash spoke to Alain and got him on his side and faced Lysandre again and his choice of words of him being a ‘  _ child _ ‘, and soon Ash was getting hit by a red beam of light.

 

The same light that was  _ controlling _ Zygarde. 

 

“  **_Fight me Lysandre!_ ** “ 

 

That line will forever haunt his waking moments. He got to the part where he and Greninja were both encased in water before Kukui had to pause the video so he can try and control his breathing. He just now noticed that he was crying when a few tears ran down in cheeks into his mouth. 

 

He reached up to wipe them away before a voice stopped his hands half way up to his face. 

 

“ Professor? “ 

 

Ash was standing at the second part of the stairs, looking wide eyed at the adult in front of him crying. His own tears streaking down his freckled face. Looking past the professor he saw what was on the computer that made Kukui cry. And… 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

**_That._ **

 

“ Sorry Ash, ‘ Kukui sighed, turning back to his computer to click the red box at the top left to close the tab. “ I shouldn’t have gone to far into your past, I - “ 

 

“ It's fine Professor, “ Ash interrupted and slowly walked down the few stair steps. “ Some people get hungry for power and shit like that, their horribly people, “ he saw Kukui flinch at his words but the short teen didn’t stop walking over to his teacher. 

 

“ Their the fucking  _ worst _ , willing to hurt and  _ kill  _ people to get what they want, even though it’s suposed to ‘  _ help  _ ‘ the earth and the Pokemon in the long run, “ Ash sniffed back some snot that was coming out of his nose. 

 

Kukui turned to his right, reaching his hand out to grab a box of tissues on his desk. Turning back he presented them to Ash, “ Here, “ The adult muttered. 

 

Ash thanked him and took two so he could blow his nose before tossing the used tissues in the garbage next to him. “ for me, the worst part is when the adrenaline ends, “ Ash breath stuttered as Kukui reach one of his large hands out to grasp one of his own. His teacher made a questioning noise as his thumb ran back and forth on the back of his -  _ quite _ \- smaller hand. 

 

“ I end up puking my stomach ou, when everything has ended and there's people around me cheering in victory - all I can do is bend over and hurl in a spot no one will step in, it’s  _ disgusting _ and I  _ hate  _ it, “ Ash whispered harshly and Kukui gently tugged the teen into his arms. 

 

The teen followed and flopped into his arms, sitting on one of his legs so he would be more comfortable. Kukui moved his legs together so Ash was sitting on both of them because Kukui didn’t want to deal with a leg that fell asleep from the pressure. 

 

“ I didn’t see you puke when you came back from the Wormhole, “ Kukui murmured into Ash’s hair. The teen squished himself more into Kukui, like he was trying to hide himself away from the world, and the Professor shifted his arms more securely around the raven haired teen. 

 

And it was true, when he saw the kids return with Lusamine he was ecstatic, and on the way down Ash was completely fine. 

 

Ash shrugged as he lifted his face from Kukui’s shoulder a little, “ Sometimes the adrenaline stays with me for a little bit until it feels like I’m in a safe place, “ He stated and Kukui hummed, “ when everyone was checking their Pokemon I snuck to the bathroom to go puke. “ 

 

“ Oh, “ was the only thing Kukui could say, but sometimes action speaks louder than words, and he’s going with that motto. 

 

“ Come on, “ He mumbled into the teens hair as he shifted his arms so Ash wouldn’t fall. 

 

“ Wha- ah! “ Ash gasped as the Professor stood up with the teen in his arms. 

 

They made their way up the stairs and to the ladder that leads to Ash’s loft, setting the teen down he nodded his head at the ladder. Ash got the hint and climbed up the ladder and into the loft, Kukui wasn’t that far behind him.

 

“ Get in bed, I’m going to read you a story, “ Kukui whispered, carefully walking around the sleeping Pokemon to get the book case that held all of Kukui's children stories when he was a child. 

 

Ash scoffed lightly as he picked up Pikachu and slipped into bed, “ I’m not a child, Professor. “ 

 

Kukui shrugged as he picked one of his favorite books off of the shelf.  _ The Tale of The Lost Children and The Drampa _ , he had a feeling Ash would fall asleep to this one, he did when he was a toddler and it was past four o’clock in the morning and Ash’s eyes were already starting to close. 

 

Kukui maneuvered himself where he can sit next to Ash’s head as he spoke, one of his arms laid across the arm rest so his hand could card itself through Ash’s hair. And he could feel the teen sink more into the couch cushions. 

 

He couldn’t help but smirk when he laid the book in his lap, Burnet and lamented multiple times to Kukui on how good his back rubs are and she also sinks into his touch when he rubs her scalp. 

 

He kept his ministrations up as he started to read the children's book in a low voice to Asg and it wasn’t to soon the teen’s breath was evening out when Kukui finished. 

 

Closing the book and putting it on the small desk next to the couch did Kukui turn to look at Ash, his hand brushed back a few strands of silky raven hair as Ash eyes struggled to stay open, “ Night Ash, “ Kukui whispered and Ash could barely smile. 

 

“ Night dad, “ Ash whispered back before falling asleep. 

 

Kukui frozed for a minute before melting a little on the spot, brushing through Ash’s hair just once more, standing up slowly he made his way back downstairs, he looked to the stairs that lead to his lab with a grimince, then looked longingly to the door that held his wife and their more extremely comfy bed. 

 

Kukui sighed before making his way to the door. He was in no condition for work tonight, Ash and the rest of his students can understand. 


	20. Classmates

Ash could be overprotective some times. Though, granted, it's usually right for him to be worried as it turns out what his classmates think is no big deal turns out to be a  _ really  _ big deal at the end of the day.

 

-

 

Lana fell down while fishing and she thought she just bruised her leg badly? Ash starts to freak out when he first sees it and insists that she calls her parents and get to a nearby Center to get it treated. Lana says it’s fine and Ash just does his disappointed frown that even Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet vizibly shrink under and doesn’t leave her side for the rest of the day until they have to go home. 

 

Turns out when she got home and her leg was hurting more for ‘ just a bruise ‘ and she starts crying because of the pain her mom and dad took her to the closest Center. Turns out she fractured a sliver of her leg bone. The next day she walked into class with a crutch and her leg in a cast, the look Ash gave her made her want to sink through the floor. 

 

-

 

Lillie loves her mother, okay? She loves her  _ a lot _ . 

 

It’s just… she’s angry at her right now. 

 

And Lillie is _alou_ d to be angry at her mother because she never showed up to any of her school events and stopped calling after four times. She was even mad at Gladion for never calling and never showing his face to her for over _two_ _years_. she’s mad and it’s justified. 

 

She just wished she could  _ believe _ it. That’s why she was hiding under some covers at Professor Kukui’s and Burnets house, hiding away from her family like they did to her,as Ash was above her, fielding calls from Gladion, her mother, and even Wicke and Faba. all while muttering that they had their chance, now they have to  _ earn  _ her time. 

 

He even accepted gladions twenty-seventh call to yell that exactly at the blonde through the phone receiver, telling her big brother that he had her time and Lillie would have dropped  _ everything _ just to even speak a few  _ minutes _ with him. Ash never cared that Lillie and Gladion were siblings he just hung up and set her phone to the side on silent and curled around her sheet covered form, muttering all the while that she was mostly surrounded by people who think their entitled to her time, even though they hurt her greatly in someway. 

 

Lillie was just happy that she had Ash as a classmate and a friend, she didn’t even need to say anything when Ash pulled the sheet off the upper part of her body to tuck her head under his chin, saying that he would gladly throw anyone into the sea or wela volcano, no questions asked. 

 

That made her giggle through her tears. 

 

-

 

And sometimes Ash’s classmates were  _ really,  _ **_really_ ** thankful that Ash is overprotective with them when it  _ really _ matters. 

 

-

 

Akala was one of the most peaceful Islands in Alola, the usually never have big news worthy stories and kids never go missing. That still doesn’t mean there's no kind of predatory people that come  _ to _ Alola. Home to a lot of sun kissed people with extremely good builds in any age. 

 

Kiawe was at a festival his family participates in every year, selling their bread, ice cream, butter, etcetera. You name it? High chance they made it with their home grown ingredients from their land and Pokemon. Ash was actually helping him and his family this year, Kiawe had asked because his dad was sick and he usually does the stand in the late evening since his mother had to take Mimo back home to go to bed. Ash was the first to respond as he said both Professors were out for the week for their actually honeymoon since it was a week of no school. Ash was also the only one who could make it as all their other friends had previous plans scheduled ahead and this was a last minute call for help. 

 

But now Kiawe was regretting letting his mother go home with Mimio and leave him and Ash alone. One, because Kiawe had a major crush on the raven haired teen, like a  _ major _ crush and both his parents knew. And two, they were sixteen and seventeen year old kids left alone for the night shift with a lot of drunk tourists. And one of them was trying to hit Kiawe up, even though she was like  _ twenty something years old herself _ . 

 

“ Come on  _ sweety ~  _ “ the woman cooed, her arms coming to her front to push her boobs out more, Kiawe just put her car through the scanner on the screen that the festival coordinators gave them and pushed the snacks she and her friends wanted towards them more. 

 

“ Here’s you’re snacks ma’am, have a nice night “ Kiawe tried his best not to gag when her friends behind her, who are also women far above his age, wave and make suggestive movements behind the women back. 

 

“ But, _ sweety _ ~ “ the woman actually  _ whined _ like a toddler, pushing herself against the counter so she could get closer to him, “ Don’t be such a  _ downer _ , you should leave this place and come with us, we could have a lot of… “ the woman paused and looked Kiawe up and down while licking her lips. “  _ Fun.  _ “

 

Kiawe did a full body shiver in disgust, he was underaged  _ and _ his actual crush was standing behind him, working on some premade cinnamon rolls and other snacks. 

 

That is, before he felt a pair of lips pressing against his own and an arm looping around his waist. 

 

“ Excuse me,  _ Ma’am _ , “ Ash’s voice held a thin veil of one of his legendary snarls that he only saves when he was  _ really _ angry. His large hand heavy on Kiawe’s hip, holding it possessive a Kiawe felt like he was going to melt into the ground right then and there, “ Please don’t proposition my boyfriend, and have a good night, “ Ash didn’t even give the women to speak up before putting the break sign up and pulling Kiawe into the back where there was a tent set up for the workers at the festival. 

 

Ash sat Kiawe down on a bench before heading off somewhere. And Kiawe couldn't care at that moment. His side where Ash had gripped him  _ quite  _ possessively  was burning, not like the burning he would feel from Turtonator when the fire dragon would accidentally sneeze and blow a few small flames in his face.  _ No,  _ it felt like the warmth of Wela Volcano, and along with his lips burning also. 

 

His lips… 

 

The only thing playing on his mind right then and there was Ash lips pressing against his own, Kiawe has never been kissed before, but he could feel it in his heart that if anyone kisses him after what Ash did - it wouldn’t even  _ begin  _ to compare. 

 

The logical side of his brain was yelling at his romantic side, Ash was just his friend getting him out of a situation that would have ended badly for Kiawe. They weren’t actually dating and Ash was still just his friend. 

 

But when Ash came back with a bottle of water he got from somewhere and sat down  on the ground in front of Kiawe to see him drink it all… 

 

His blush doesn’t leave until he gets home to see his mother look up from the kitchen counter waiting for him and smirk. “ Have fun with Ash, Kiawe? “ she asked, her eye’s narrowing in a knowing way. 

 

Kiawe actually  _ hissed _ , something he stopped doing since he was five and trying to impersonate a Litten. 

 

His mother just laughed quietly before saying, “ I gave Ash a pair of your PJ shirts that you never wear and a pair of your comfy short, “ 

 

The mental image actually shottaged Kiawe’s brain and he didn’t even respond to his mothers knowing and taunting ‘ goodnight, sleep tight! ‘ when he walked into his room and his brain do a blue screen of death at the sight that was laying on his bed… already asleep. 

 

Ash with an oversized shirt and a pair of  _ very  _ loose shorts riding up to show his stomach and the middle of his thighs was a sight Kiawe didn’t he needed but thankful he saw. 

 

He’ll yell at his mother in the morning when Ash leaves, but sleep soon caught up to him and Kiawe needed to get to bed to deal with the screaming he’s going to do tomorrow. 

 

-

 

Mallow tried to smile as she waved bye to Lana and Lillie. Immediately regretting the action, she pulled her hands to her chest as tsareena gave her trainer a withering look. “ Oh don’t give me that, We were so busy last night! “ Mallow hissed at her partner, who only rolled her eyes and looked away. 

 

Out of nowhere a hand landed on her shoulder, Mallow yelped and flung around to see who was standing behind her, it was Ash. an Ash who was looking at her hands with worry, which wasn’t a good sign. 

 

Mallow liked being the one everyone goes to when they need help, she was fine with taking care of her own problems. But Ash always found her out, he wouldn’t leave her side until the problem was taken care of. 

 

And this time was no different. 

 

“ Hand’s, “ Was the only thing he said, his eyes staring a hole into her. 

 

Mallow didn’t want to show he weakness out in the open and her face must have tipped Ash off on it. 

 

“ What time do you have to be home today? “ He asked as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder from talking to Mallow’s partner.

 

“ Uh… “ Mallow stumbled, a wave of fatigue washing over her. Her and Tsareena were up super  _ duper _ late last night. She didn’t even notice that she fell into Ash’s open arms, but that would explain the tempting solid warmth under her right about now. 

 

“ You’re coming back to my house, I’ll walk you home later, “ Ash decided and mallow could only groan as sleep was tugging at her hard. 

 

Even though she’s taller than Ash by a few good inches, he still gave her back pack to her partner and picked her up in a bridal style like she weighed nothing more than a small bag of Rowlet feathers. 

 

She didn’t even remember blacking out on Ash until she woke up on the couch in the living room of her teacher and wife's house. She was tucked nice and cozey into Ash’s side, his left arm was curled around her back so it could press into her thighs. 

 

The feeling was so lovely, groaning she lifted herself up a little and blinked groggily, ash hadn't stopped his movements and she was so thankful. Looking over at one end of the couch was tsareena and leo talking quietly and the other was the rest of Ash’s Pokemon asleep like she was a few moments prior. 

 

She went willingly as Ash pulled her back down into his side, the bottom part of the palm of his hands rubbed up and down her thigh as it dug in she groaned again in pleasure. 

 

Maybe she can get used to this, Mallow blushed and tucked her head between ash’s neck and shoulder - hiding her blush from the boy who probably has already seen it. 

 

She falls back asleep in seconds, missing how Ash turned his face into her hair and gave her a peck before looking back at the TV.

 

-

 

Sophocles was having  _ major _ troubles right now, it was Big Mo’s birthday in a few days and Soph’ wanted to gift his favorite big cousin with a hand made 3D visual of some Meteor falling. 

 

But somethings wrong with his equation, and he doesn't  _ know _ what. 

 

Sophocles groaned as he threw his hands up, this was his fifth failed attempt at getting the visuals to work, they turn out wonking and weird, the positions were not right, then the colors were way off, and most of the time it didn’t even  _ work! _

 

Sophocles dragged his hands down his face in annoyance, that is until there was knocking on his door, “ Come in! “ Soph’ yelled from his chair, tired and burnt out. 

 

“ Knock, Knock! “ Ash’s familiar voice carried through his mini lab, and sophocles couldn’t help but smile a little - Ash was like a balm he sorely needed on certain days. 

 

It also helps that Ash knows how to hack and code. 

 

“ I bring Pikachu and snacks, “ Ash declared, setting down a plate of malasadas and Togedemaru squealed in joy as Pikachu hopped off his partners shoulder so the roly poly Pokemon could chase him around. 

 

“ You’re a blessing, “ Soph’ sighed as he bit into one of his mothers homemade malasadas. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the wonderful exploding taste. Ash groaned when he bit into his own. 

 

“ Nah, I just bring them, “ Ash joked and Sophocles snorted into his free hand, trying not to get food bits all over his work. 

 

He could feel Ash move closer, “ Watch’a workin’ on? “ He asked softly, his eyes trailed over the failed equations. 

 

That’s when the good mood was ruined for Sophocles, his head rolled to the side as he huffed, abandoning his food for pulling the half finished device toward him, “ It’s for Big Mo, “ Soph’ started, he could feel Ash rest his hand on the back of his neck. The taller’s teen thumb rubbed into the junktion of Sophocles head and neck. 

 

Sophocles tried his best to explain what the gizmo was supposed to do without losing his train of thought over how utterly  _ good  _ Ash’s thumb was rubbing the kinks away in his tense neck. But he did and the older teen hummed, finishing off his snack and dusting his hand off on his pant leg he did the hand grab motion that translates to ‘ give me ‘ and Sophocles did. 

 

Ash looked over sheet after sheet of equations, it took a minute as Sophocles started to work more on the actual part of the machine, but Ash let out a loud humm and pointed to the third sheet of the original equation. 

 

“ You forgot to divide by three here, “ Ash stated and Sophocles lunged at the papers. Ash moved fully behind him se he can rub both of his thumbs into the shorter teens neck. 

 

And sure enough, he did forget to divide by three there, such a simple rookie mistake. 

 

“ Ash! Can you come here for a second! “ Sophocles mom yelled from outside the sliding glass door that goes into his house. 

 

“ Oops! “ Ash mumbled, “ I forgot the drinks, I’ll be right back, “ Ash stated. 

 

Then he casually drops a kiss on top of Sophocles head. 

 

The teen didn’t notice the shorter boy completely still, then soon squeal into his hands as his face goes Turtanator shell colored red. 

 

But he’ll never live it down if Ash finds out. 

 

-

 

Ash’s classmates sometimes can’t stand his mother tendencies, but don’t let that fool you. They love having the raven haired teen’s undivided attention where they can get it. Even if they hurt themselves or their parent helps them along. 

  
  



	21. Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, your guys and girls can totally send me prompt with certain Pokémon Characters, and if you guys and girls want to expand on one of these one-shots it’s totally up to you.

Brock groaned, flinging his head back onto the hotel Pillow. He, Ash, and Dawn were staying at a hotel as they wait for the pouring rain storm out, throwing his arm over his eyes as his other hand held note card from his online Pokemon Doctor's class. 

 

Ash and Dawn where sitting on the other bed, Ash was braiding Dawn’s hair as Piplup and Pikachu were curled together next to their trainers. Brock glared at his traveling companions who weren’t suffering in misery with him. 

 

Brock groaned again, this time louder and pointed at the two on the other side of the room. When he lifted his arm to peak at the younger teens he was greeted by matching unimpressed glares. 

 

The young adult gave them a pleading look and lifted his hands that held the note cards up before dropping it back onto the bed, he smiled internally as he heard Ash sighed in annoyance and get off the bed and walk over to the young adult. 

 

Only for Brock to get smacked in the head by a pillow, spluttering Brock leaned forward to glare at Ash. who was standing next to his bed with the pillow, that he must have gotten off his own bed, the pillow he hit Brock with was hanging in a loose grip with his hands rested on his hips in a sassy pose. He could hear Dawn giggling madly behind Ash but Brock didn’t care at that moment. 

 

“ What was that - “ Brock started before Ash thrust his hand out and his finger did the ‘give me’ motion at the cards in Brock's clenched hand. 

 

Once Brock slowly handed the note cards over Ash whipped around and somehow placed them under the sleeping Pokemon without waking them up, the adult cursed slightly under his breath. 

 

Piplup easily got mad when someone woke it up from a nap, and the group has been traveling for a few days in some stormy weather before reaching the next town. So the Penguin Pokemon was understandably pissed and tired, along with Pikachu who refused to leave Ash’s shoulder the whole time. And Brock did  _ not _ want to face the wrath of the small Pokemon and his trainer, even if he and Ash have been good friends for over a couple of years now, it was  _ not _ worth the risk to get his note cards back. 

 

“ There, “ Ash stated, standing fully back up to turn around and glare at brock again, “ We’re all cranky because of the weather, so your obvious attempts at trying to get both me and Dawn into helping you study is not welcomed, “ the shorter teen waved a finger at Brock, and the adult felt like he was being scolded like a small child by his mother. 

 

Dawn all the while was giggling, her body was about to lean full back onto the bed before Ash caught sight and turned around to give her a pointed finger too, “ Don’t you dare, Dawn! “ Ash hissed before making his way back onto the bed and behind the taller girl, “ I’m just halfway on your hair! Don’t go fucking it up when it’s not tied, “ the tee continued to ramble. 

 

Pikachu stretched out away from piplup a little, covering more and Brock cards. The breeder could only sigh and close his laptop that he was working on, setting it on the ground by his backpack so he could turn to the other two more fully. Ash was fuming that he had to start on the hair again, combing his hands through dawn’s long hair to get the simple braid out. And soon enough Ash started to rant a little louder at Brock.

 

“ I know you want to become a Pokemon Doctor on top of being a Pokemon Breeder, Bock, but groaning constantly is not going to help you, “ Ash stated as he started the braid again at the top before continuing, “ And you even admonished me for doing that! So if you continue I have no choice but to take Pikachu with me and sleep in Dawn room with her on the floor. “ 

 

Dawn giggled before doing her stupid eyebrow wiggle at Brock, “ I wouldn’t mind a cuddle buddy tonight Ash, it might give me some extra good luck, “ her tone was over suductive and Brock could help but gag 

 

Ash glared at the young adult from over Dawn’s shoulder, “ Yeah, gag at that, Mr. ‘  _ I will proclaim my love to any pretty young adult and up  _ ‘, and you call us childish. “ 

 

Brock felt his cheeks burned red as he ducked his head into the pillow to hide his shame, the two teens laughed at his misfortune. 

 

It took a few minutes before Dawn stood up from the bed, her braided hair swinging slightly with her movements, scooping up Piplup and heading towards the door. “ It’s bed time for us two, “ she stated, opening up the door awkwardly as she tried not to wake the penguin Pokemon up, “ big day and all tomorrow, night boy’s, “ She called before gently shutting the hotel door to go to her own room to sleep. 

 

Brock looked back up as Ash had his back turned to him as he fluffed his pillows up, Pikachu just rolled of his note cards  and onto its other side. 

 

This was his moment. 

 

He tried his hardest to pull himself up and lung for his cards on Ash’s bed. Key word,  _ tried _ .

 

Brock soon found himself tackled back onto his hotel bed, Ash pinning his hips with his own and trapping Bock’s hand’s with his callus ridden ones. “ Get off Ash! “ Brock whined, trying to shift the teen off of him but he couldn’t.

 

It didn’t help when Ash smirked at him, there was the stupid glint in his eyes that Brock only knew it would bring trouble, “ No, night Brock. “ Ash stated and that puzzled the adult a little, what did the raven haired teen mean? 

 

Brock soon found his answer when he saw Ash’s eyes roll back slightly and the younger became dead weight. crashing down onto Brock’s chest heavily, knocking the air out of the adults lungs. “ You tiny bastard, “ Brock wheezed out.

 

Truthfully he could never be angry at Ash, but he was a little mift at him for a moment, but it soon passed as the teen’s breathing leveled out at he let go of Brock’s hand to slide down and curl his arms closer to his chest. He looked like a sleeping Skitty, the adult could only huff and bring his own arms down to circle around Ash’s upper half.

 

It’s best if he also get some sleep too, he had to support Dawn tomorrow. 


	22. Mewtwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took forever and i'm trying to adapt more human-ish Pokemon into this ass well. but i can guarantee Misty is next on my list! so look out for that in the future.

Ash woke up with his eyes snapping open and a sudden snort of breath, his mind reeling for some reason. Groaning slightly he shifted to his side, taking a deep breath as his hands came up to rub his eyes tiredly. 

 

Something was lightly tugging at his brain, there were only a few things in this world that could do that to a person - or more likely  _ someone _ . 

 

Ash sneezed into his elbow before pushing his upper half up, he was never good at getting out of bed quitly, he was thanking to the Pokemon Gods that Pikachu was over at Gary’s house helping out Blacky with their new litter of Eevee eggs that were about to hatch in a couple of days or the mouse would wake up and be cranky at Ash for the rest of the day and he does  _ not _ want to deal with that.

 

Slipping on a sweater over his tank top that he worn to bed he slowly made his way down stairs, his mother was dead asleep and he couldn’t blame her as he also usually sleeps like the dead. His classmates along with Professor Kukui were staying at the Pokemon Lab with Professor Oak. 

 

Getting out of the house was easy, his slippers slid on the gravel a little but he couldn’t really complain, he was glad that Professor Kukui allowed him to sleep at his own house instead of at the lab, he loves Professor Oak - see’s him as his own Grandpa also - but he just  _ can’t _ deal with the mans snoring. 

 

Passing by the oak’s house he couldn’t help but frown a little, the house used to hold four but now it only holds two. He’s never met Gary’s parents, been told that his mother died from a car accident with their dad a week and a half after Gary was born, leaving Green, Daisy, and Gary behind to Professor Oak as his Grandkids. Green was the oldest, leaving the nest with his old best friend Red, they had a rough middle and with Red leaving for Mt. Silver Ash could understand, if Gary did that… 

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts the teen really didn’t want to follow that tangent, the Oak’s were privy about that and it wasn’t Ash’s right to think like that at all. He was soon at the base of the small hill that goes up to the Professor’s house, Ash’s lips twerked up. Too many happy memories where everyone was happy and him and Gary haven't left Pallet Town, where Delia didn’t have to worry about her only son coming back in a body bag alongside his Pikachu - 

 

_ Hey brain, Can we stop with the depressing thought right now? Thanks. _

 

He grunted as he trekked up the small hill, usually he could make this walk in less than ten minutes but he’s hit the twenty minute mark no to long ago - it was night and he had trouble sleeping last night,  _ sue him alright _ ? 

 

He got half way up the hill before he felt more than seen as a Pokemon move was used on him, Ash crossed his arms as he floated up into the air and was pulled towards the force using the move. Passing above the gates and the alarm system he was in a wide clear area where the one that woke him up was floating at face level with him. 

 

“ Mewtwo i  _ love _ you, bud, but  _ why the fuck _ did you wake me up at ass crack o’clock in the morning and make me walk all the way over here to the Professor’s lab? “ Ash was rightfully cranky, he made a disgusted face at his feet when the man made Pokemon set him down - the grass was wet with morning dew and it was seeping into the bottom hems of his Pj pants and making the skin between his toes wet. But he could worry about that later, looking back up he could see Mewtwo fidgeting with his hands like a kid with one of his hands - paws? - caught in the metaphorical cookie jar. “ Bud what happened? “ Ash dropped his voice to a whisper, lifting his own hands up slightly and somewhat out in front of him, keeping in mind to keep his palms flat and faced towards the sky. 

 

Mewtwo didn’t respond to his question, instead the Pokemon reached out and grasped onto Ash’s hands and tugged the trainer into its long arms. Mewtwo did a weird crouch with the teen in its arms, trying to tuck its face into the crook of Ash’s neck with no luck, the tall Pokemon soon opted to lay it’s head on top of Ash’s. 

 

Chuckling slightly the teen slid it’s arm’s over Mewtwo’s shoulders, being weary of the skin colored tube that connects itself from the base of Mewtwo’s head to the junction where the neck meets the shoulders. “ Bad couple of months, eh? “ he questioned, getting his answer when Mewtwo squeezed his middle section. 

 

So they stood there for a few moments, Ash dealing with the wet grass slowly seeping into the bottom pant legs of his Pj’s and having a Pokemon that rival’s Arcues and mew drape over him and cling on tight to the back of his sweatshirt. But soon enough Ash couldn’t deal with the cold spreading through his feet, tapping Mewtwo’s shoulder to get the Pokemons attention he leaned back slightly, “ Alright cuddle bug, lift me up my feet are starting to turn into ice blocks and i would like to not lose them since their pretty important to me, “ the emotional vibe coming off of both of them was becoming too much for the poor sleepless teen, “ And I haven't slept for a good few days so if this continues I'm most certainly going to fall asleep on you. “ 

 

“  _ then let’s make it comfy _ , “ were the first words Mewtwo said that evening, scooping up the short teen where his feet didn’t touch the soggy grass anymore, floating up the Pokemon slowly tilted back until they were horizontal in the air, they weren’t even four feet off the ground when Mewtwo’s tail twined around Ash’s fucking ice cold feet. 

 

So now Ash was on top of Mewtwo now, he hasn’t gotten this physically close to the Pokemon. Rightfully staying away as Mewtwo worked its way too trusting Ash enough and honestly? It felt nice to lay on top of Mewtwo. The Pokemon was overly warm from what Ash could tell from just holding its hands when the Pokemon wanted its trainers physical touch, but now having the hot slightly fluffy skin almost incase him? It felt like his bed and Ash couldn’t fault himself for slowly losing to the darkness that was pulling on his eyelids. 

 

The last thing he heard was Mewtwo making a bubble barrier around them to block the chilling wind and Mewtwo’s last words before he finally sunk into sleep.

 

“  _ sleep well, my trainer and friend.  _ “ 

 

It was all to soon when Ash woke up with a start, realizing he wasn’t out in the field at Professor Oak’s lab but in his childhood room. He really should redecorate, but he’ll save that for another time. Wiping the spit off his face he turned his pillow over and smashed his face back into it, easily falling back asleep.

 

What went unnoticed was the halfway open window that was letting in a slight breeze into the room and two Pokeballs sitting innocently on his dresser. 

 

One looked and seemed old as time, its redness of the top was almost completely faded away to a copperish silver, the white paint on the bottom was chipping and had a greenish tint like algae was covering the bottom for a long time. The second Pokeball was a bruised and faded purple, the entire Pokeball had shallow dents like something or  _ someone _ was clutching onto it too hard for too long, the white bottom wasn’t chipping but it looked like the paint was scratched off in some places were large rocks wold catch the bottom. 

 

But the teen will worry about it later when he had more sleep and his classmates and teacher were ringing at his home door. But right now, the universe could grant their chosen one a little more rest. 


	23. Cynthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen has arrived! and fuck twist.

Why the fuck was Ash always the one to end up in this situation? Seeping wet from the onslaught of pouring rain, covered in river clay and mud, and short one Gym leader, training Dragon master, and his partner Pikachu. And the night only got worse, he was asked to share the only available room at the Pokemon Center with his rival  _ Twist _ of all things. 

 

_ That’s a no on him chief _ . Ash didn’t know why he deserved this karma, he hadn’t called Arcues a twink mentally or verbally in like… a month, so this is  _ really  _ not called for. His anxiety was picking up along with the incestant burning feeling of his bruised ribs. 

 

“I can’t sleep in the same room as him!” Twist snarled and Emolga bristled and curled her lips from where she was pressed into his neck under his hat and hood. 

 

_ Ditto, fucking asshole _ . 

 

“He won’t be, he’ll be staying with me.” A voice called out from over the sound of pounding rain and the automatic door sliding shut. All three people looked to where the front entrance was and,  _ oh…  _

 

It was Cynthia, followed by Alder who was wrestling an umbrella back to where he could claps it from spreading out again - and failing utterly miserably as it hit him in the face behind Cynthia but that wasn’t important from the absolute  _ seething _ glare she was sending Twist. 

 

In his mind he was clanging pots and pans as a mini him doing a giant victory dance. Cynthia was in full Mom Mode and Twist just made himself look like an utter asshole in front of two Champions, Ash sent a small smirk over Cynthia’s shoulder when she bent down to give his soaking body a warm tight hug. 

 

“Ash, what in Giratina  _ happened _ to you?” Cynthia stepped back from the hug and pulled his soaking hat off his head and pulled back his hoodie, gently brushing one of her hands through his hair, Ash couldn’t help but melt a little at the contact. 

 

“The storm caught us off guard and Pikachu is with Cilan And Iris while Iris’s Emolga is with me,” Ash explained, tilting his head up slightly while Cynthia was doing a full face check on me. “I may have tripped off a small cliff and face planted in a river while it was raining,” he added meekly, tipping his head down so that his cheek could press into Cynthia’s open palm. 

 

“And where  _ is _ Cilan and Iris?” She asked, her hand going from his cheek to the back of his neck to lead him to the staircase, nodding her head to Miss Joy, Alder staying behind to talk to Twist. “Details, Ash, Details.” The woman chided and Ash blushes from embarrassment. 

 

“Their across town at a different Poke Center,” he answered, the full extent of exhaustion hitting him face first as they entered Cynthia’s rented room. Her room was bigger than a single bed and even a two bedroom, looking up at the Sinnoh Champion he motioned his hand around the room in confusion. 

 

Cynthia huffed with a small smile as she took Emolga off Ash and set her down by a full dish of Poke Food, “We Champions get bigger rooms than trainers and other people, now go shower - you stink worse than a Garbodor,” she laughed when Ash stuck his tongue out at her as Cynthia handed him a towel, she pointed to where the bathroom was and ushered Ash to go and finally let her change from her wet clothes in peace. 

 

Soon enough Ash was stepping out of a steamy bathroom, Cynthia was sitting on one of the big beds wearing some really soft looking pajamas that also look really expensive. The smell of food wafted over to him, looking at Cynthia he could see that she was eating a plate of pasta as there were piles of paperwork surrounding her. 

 

“Does the pasta taste as good as moms?” Ash quietly asked as he pulled the only other dinner plate off the moving rack, pulling the small dome off he saw it was a steak with mashed potatoes and some kinds of vegetables. The steak was cold when Ash bit into it, but he didn’t complain. 

 

Cynthia snorted and it soon turned into a small coughing fit, her hand abandoned the fork her was holding so she could make a fist and hit it against her chest. “Very fucking far from it, your mother is a god with patsa Ash.” Cynthia answered and it made the teen smile a little. 

 

Ash really loved it when people compliment his mom’s cooking, with just him, red, and the Oak’s eating it they really didn’t have to compliment his mom unless she tried something new, The Deli shop with outstanding because it’s usually pre cut meat from the local meat farmers. 

 

“How the fuck is your hair still ratty?” 

 

Ash looked up from his chair with a wide eyed expression, Cynthia meeting his stare with narrow eyes. “What?” he asked, licking his lips to get some of the mashed potatoes that stuck to them. 

 

“Your hair.” 

 

“Uh-hu?” 

 

“It’s still ratty.”

 

Setting down his fork on the plate his free hand came up to try and run his fingers through his own hair, low and behold his fingers got tangled on a few strands. “Huh,” he mumbled as was pulled out of his thoughts as Cynthia moved her paperwork and her half finished dinner. 

 

“Grab that hair brush and come over here,” she instructed while pointing to the white and green hairbrush sitting on the drawer with a good size mirror, doing as she said Cynthia patted the spot in front of her. “Sit.” She commanded, and like a Houndoom being told by it’s trainer he did. 

 

The woman took the brush from his grasp and pushed his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling. The familiar feeling of brush bristles tugging through his hair was nice, it definitely felt better than when Dawn or Brock would try and wrestle with his hair. “Thank you aunty,” Ash mumbled tiredly, his eyes drooping on themselves again and the pain of his bruised ribs going down.

 

Chuckling lightly, Cynthia pulled Ash’s head back a little so she could set a kiss on the forehead, “No problem Ash.”


	24. Ritchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 1) This chapter does have the character drinking beer - not much to get drunk but lightly buzzed at best.  
> 2) and I did change the rating to teen and up because they do talk about hooking up sexually with certain people but not in a mean way and nor very explicit.  
> 3) these characters are aged up to the MINIMUM of 18. So the may be older but they are in no way younger than 18 
> 
> You can totally skip this chapter if you like it won’t hurt my feelings. This is more just practice for me at writing scenes with characters in it and I was going for a more adult theme this time. The regular schedule fluff will be up next don’t worry.

“Hurry the  _ fuck up  _ Ash!” Ritchie yelled at him from further up the steep forest path, Sparky and Pikachu doing laps around both adult trainers.

 

Ash huffed as he climbed up another few steps, pushing away very low hanging branches and other vegetation in front of him. “‘ _ Oh Ash! You should totally fly out to Johto since you were done with the Kalos League, come hang out with me and Sparky - just the two of us and our old team, camp like we did back then. Do you even remember how to set a tent? Because I heard Kalos had fuck ton of Pokémon Centers _ ,’” the older team grumbled under his breath, growling as he dug his hand into some dirt so he could hall his large frame up a few rocks Richie had so easily climbed. “I’m fucking sorry if Kalos is just wine hills, plateaus,  _ and nothing fucking more _ . Here let me just climb up a large ass hill after your speeding mountain climbing Gogoat lookin’ ass.” Ash’s foot slipped and his face hit a soft patch of dirt, cursing he sat on a boulder, Pikachu scampered back to its trainer, looking worried as it reached up and brushed a few patches of dirt off his face. “Thanks buddy,” ash smiled as he rubbed his gloved palm on the top of his Pokémon partners head. 

 

“You giving up?” Ritchie called from a ways up the non-existence path, a hand resting on his hip as his other hung on a tree branch, Sparky parked right beside its trainer on a nearby boulder. “ where’s the Ash that I used to know?” He called down again and laughed when Ash yelled wordlessly back, “We aren’t that far away, fifteen minutes minimum.” 

 

Pulling out his water bottle Ash chugged a few gulps before telling back, “And the maximum?” 

 

It was quiet for a few minutes before the responding answer, “half an hour,” 

 

Pikachu flinched as Ash screeched, but followed his trainer nonetheless when he got up and put his battle away, beginning the trek slowly as Ritchie obviously walked this path many times. 

 

_

 

Soon they got to a spot that - very begrudgingly - had an amazing view, the sun was just starting to set and Ash was still glaring at Ritchie. Not as harsh has he was during the halfway point two hours ago, but that’s just because he’s extremely tired. 

 

“I can set the tent if you want to get supper started,” Ritchie raises his hands, giving a mock shy look at the older adult, Ash scoffed with a tiny smile before taking a breather before starting on dinner. Choosing a large boulder to sit on as both Pikachu and Sparky chased each other in the small clearing, keeping mind the two small Pokémon stayed far away from the ledge that had a very high drop off. 

 

“We could have ridden one of our flying Pokémon up here,” Ash couldn't help but whine a little as he slid off the boulder and made his way where Ritchie had placed the small backpack of food. 

 

The smaller teen waved his hand at Ash as he looked over instructions. 

 

Blowing some air out of his mouth Ash started to pile some nearby rocks together to create a small fire pit and the two mouse Pokémon went to go gather some sticks for the small fire. 

 

-

 

The tent was built and the air mattress was slowly being built up from the small portable electric blower. And dinner was simple but good, rice with some chicken and a couple of beers for both adults. 

 

The talking was light as everyone ate their dinner, Ash’s old Johto team mingled with Ritchies team after their fill as their trainers sat together on their back with the fire during off not too far away. The talk was light before Ritchie hit Ash with a bomb of a question. 

 

“So…” Ritchie trailed off, taking a swig of beer before continuing, “Serena.” 

 

Ash groaned, tilting his head back and to the side away from Ritchie. Taking a couple of big mouthfuls from his own beer, wanting to prolong the inevitable. 

 

“What’s up with that?” The smaller Prodded, nudging Ash with his elbow while. 

 

“A dodged bullet is what it is.” He grumbled into his beer but unluckily Ritchie beard him. 

 

“Pray tell to your Brother From Another Mother?” He asked, pulling himself up into a more hunched criss cross applesauce position. 

 

Ash copied him as he looked back up to the bright stars. “ _ Apparently  _ we went to the same summer camp when we were like, I don’t know, five? And she thought I would remember her after so many years but knowing me I didn’t.” 

 

“Oof man.” 

 

“Damn right, it gets worse,” Ash bumped his shoulders with Ritchie, “ I was already traveling with Cilan and Bonnie, and then she showed up during my first gym battle and that previous shit went down and then she started to travel with us, I already knew she had a major crush on me but it was the type you didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole so I left it alone. “ 

 

“Yikes Ash.” The cringed look on Ritchies face made Ash chuckle a little before continuing. 

 

“Yeah, you know I’m pan right?” The older adult asked, looking at Ritchie has he took another swig of his beer. 

 

Scoffing he gave Ash a look of disbelief, “we’ve literally made out on several occasions Ash, you even fucked me after you got back from Unova before bringing me to a potluck at the Elite Four Castle.” He deadpanned and watched with bored eyes as Ash choked on his beer, trying not to laugh and squirt beer out his nose. 

 

“Fuck, yeah sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologize, you fucking ruined sex for me with anyone else - you set the bar to high asshole.” 

 

“ what can I say? I’ve been told I’m a passionate lover.” 

 

“Fucker!” Ritchie snorted, shoving Ash’s shoulder lightly, the other adult laughed freely in the open. 

 

“No, you know I like a good hook up here and there, we’re horny young adults and teenagers it’s bound to happen. But Serena was… she was different, and in a not so okay kinda way. She got super jealous when I spoke to other female people and and I couldn't go out by myself to enjoy a glass of wine here and there because she would fined me like she was stalking me and ask for her to join - which she can’t because she’s  _ underaged _ \- and when I saw no she gets really pouty and acts like a spoiled little child not getting their way and it’s just -  _ UGH! _ ” He growled, flinging his hands into the darkened sky as he fell back into the head, empty beer bottle besides him. 

 

“It felt like she was trying to control who I talk to, and Arceus forbid if I tried and flirt with anyone, she would call me ‘babe’ and such even when we weren’t in a relationship, thank the fucking God’s I had Alain and a few other hook ups or she would have driven me insane!” Ash flung his hands about before Ritchie snatched one of them out of the air to press another cold open glass bottle of beer. 

 

“I’ve heard about Alain,” Ritchie hummed, teaching over Ash’s lap to grab the empty bottle and putting it by him, “Is he good?” 

 

Ash nodded slightly as he took a swig, “not as good as Gary in bed but close, his kissing is another story.” 

 

“Doesn’t he have his sights on Mairin?” 

 

“Currently, yeah.” 

 

“Mmm, where were the others? If you don’t mind,” 

 

“No not at all. Shauna was one, I was kinda her tester for it and she decided that she wanted to go after girls instead of guys, Miette was another and it was more of a petty revenge on my part to get back to Serena but I also again helped Miette that her preference was mainly girls so that was good.” Ash poured the rest of his beer, which wasn’t a lot, onto the ground and stood up. Putting his bottle next two the other three empty ones. 

 

“It’s time for bed,” Ritchie mumbled, standing up and stretching alongside Ash, “can you go get the mattress ready? I’ll take fear of the garbage.” 

 

“We cuddling?” Ash yawned, heading slowly towards the tent, calling his Pokémon back into their poke balls. 

 

“Damn right!” Ritchie called back as he placed the empty bottles in their garbage sack before placing it in another empty sack and flinging it over a branch and tying it off at the base of the tree. 

 

Ash couldn’t help but chuckle again, getting started on the bed, he really missed times like these before people got so much more complicated. 

 

Growing up sucks sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come over and talked to me on tumblr, alolarain is we’re I’m at!


	25. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dndjjasn i know user LoverofAnime asked for a fic with James and Ash hugging - but to be fair they didn’t clarify what kind of scene they should be hugging in. 
> 
> So fair warning some sexual scenes, nothing to graphic and some kissing. 
> 
> The next two chapters are gonna -HOPEFULLY- be fluffy but I can’t Guarantee guarantee it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I fucking forgot James part at the end, my fucking bad homies.

The bar was only half way full for tonight, mostly drunk fancy posh men and women but Ash could care less. Kalos was known for their wine and nothing else, it’s what put most of their sites on the map, but he also likes their bourbon whiskey because it was surprisingly kinda sweet. 

 

Ash was lucky tonight, Serena was out with the siblings and her Contests friends, he finally gets to relax. Don’t get him wrong, Ash loves traveling with Clemont and Bonnie - very cute teen and kid - and Traveling with Serena isn’t a hassle on most days so it was all good. He should have asked Miette to come with him, she was the only other eighteen year old in their group of friends besides Alain and he’s out and about a couple cities away so it was no use. 

 

“You  _ gotta _ be shitting me.”

 

Looking up from his drink he met face to face with none other than James. “Sup eggplant.” Ash took a swig of his whiskey while winking at the purple haired man in front of him. 

 

James chuckled a little as he pushed his fake glasses up farther on his nose, “shouldn’t you be out with the other twerps and your friends? And not sitting here in a darkish corner away from humanity,” James asked motioning to the bartender and asking for a fireball, sitting right by Ash on the next stool to his, “What happened?” 

 

Ash sniffed and downed the rest of his drink, which was watery since he’s been sipping on it for an hour. “I’m with them in spirit, but physically my body was craving the burn of alcohol,” he motioned a different nearby bartender and asked for a glass of wine James couldn’t pronounce for the life of him. 

 

“What was that, Unova? Or Johto?” James bumped shoulders with Ash, his own eyes started to scan the crowed, he was looking for a good hook up and James wouldn’t be surprised if Ash was doing that as well. 

 

The young adult hummed as he thanked the bartender for the glass. “Sinnoh actually,” he swirled the content in the glass before taking a sip, licking his lips as his eyes scrunched up from the taste. “A bit tart for the brand but that’s just probably from a different venue than what I'm used to.” They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the company of each other as a friend instead of a foe. That is until Ash asked the question that was brewing in his mind since James walked into the bar and came over to him. “So what are you actually doing here? Pikachu is with the group.” 

 

James took a gulp of his drink and made a face at the burning feeling sliding down his throat. “Jessie and Meowth are spying on them, and I was sent to ‘spy’ - “ he bumped his shoulder with Ash’s again and James smiled down at the other adult, “- on you.” 

 

They laughed together for a little bit, letting the tension drain between them, shoulders constantly brushing with each other. 

 

“Why are you really here though?” James clarified, smiling and dipping his head in greeting as a women passed by them and winked at the older man. 

 

Ash scrunched his face up as Serena came into his mind again, “just needed some ‘me’ time away from everyone,” hopefully James couldn’t tell the little white lie that passed his lips. 

 

Humming as James took another sip before exhaling and motioning to Ash, “So Serena then?” And smirked when The young adult scowled into his wine glass and numbed their shoulders a little harsher. 

 

“She just wouldn’t leave me alone!” He raised his free hand as a little before resting it on the counter again, “ and she gave me this evil glare after I hooked up with Alain for the first time,  _ like excuse me missy _ , I can fuck with any consenting of age.” A male bartender came over and refilled Ash’s wine glass, thanking the bartender he looked over to James who was listening intently to his small rant. “Like no, I’m serious, Clemonts  birthday was just a couple weekends ago and we’ve been flirting with each other and he wanted me to be his first, I complied and we fucked.” 

 

James snorted, lowering his head between his shoulders to shake it with a small amused smile on his lips, “don’t be so blunt about that Ash, some people can take great offense to it.” 

 

Rolling his eyes fondly the young adult continued, “ no but we both had a clear hickey high in our neck - don’t give me that look! - we got too excited, Bonnie just called me and Clemont clumsy for getting a bruise on our neck, Serena looked like she was going to murder Clemont right then and there in the hotel lobby.” 

 

James snorted while swallowing, making him set his drink down to cough as Ash snickered right by him. “You little trouble maker!” He wheezed and Ash smiled shamelessly at the older, all wide and blinding white teeth that looked a little sharper than a normal adult set. Calming down, he set his empty glass down and motioned to the same male bartender earlier and asked for the check. 

 

The younger gave James a puzzled look, “thought you were looking for a hookup?” 

 

“I was, to posh for me and reminded me of my old love, Kinda killed the vibe.” 

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

 

James didn’t know why he stood there and waited as Ash asked for his own check and paid for it. Both men walked out into the almost romantic scene of Kalos busy night life. 

 

“So, uh,” Ash mumbled as they walked up the street from the fancy bar and found themselves by a park with couples walking by. 

 

“Oh desperate are you really?” James asked once they stopped by a corner under a street lamp. 

 

Ash rolled his head to the side and gave James a dead look, “I love Clemont as much as you can for a fuck buddy and a friend, but I was not satisfied, so pretty desperate.” 

 

It felt like most of the night James just hummed, but he moved his glasses up and off his face so he could bend down and meet Ash halfway in a kiss. It felt quite nice actually, he could taste the wine Ash had been sipping and it tasted a little taste on the youngers tongue. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Ash breathes when they pulled apart, one of James hands had moved to grab his small hip and the other soon followed. 

 

James pecked a few more onto Ash’s lips before asking, “ you do have a separate bedroom this time do you?” 

 

Nodding quickly, Ash plucked one of the oldest hands off his hip to lead him to the hotel he and his friends were staying at for the next two days. 

 

— 

 

Ash was greeted by Miette at his hotel door with Shauna, both girls were holding hands while giving a bleary Ash raised eyebrows. 

 

“Nice hickey.” 

 

“Nice relationship.” 

 

“Serena’s gonna freak out.” 

 

“And why should I care?” 

 

“She has a huge crush on you silly!” 

 

“And she’s a minor by two years of the Kalos legal age.” 

 

“That’s fair, there’s hash browns and waffles for breakfast.” 

 

“I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

 

Ash shut the door when the girls left, a small smile graced his lips when his hand touched the sore spot near the underside of his jaw. Ash is just glad that James didn’t notice the hickey he gave him on the back of his neck - to high for his colored uniform to hide it. 

 

—

 

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other behind James back. Their confusion was the same, why the  _ hell _ does James have a hickey on the back of his neck? 

 

“Hey James?” Jessie asked, her friend hummed, all three of them moving forward in their disguises. 

 

“Din’ we tell you to go spy on the OG twerp?” Meowth added, eyeing the bruised spot with little teeth indents. 

 

James threw a nonchalant look over his shoulder at the two. Raising his arms his fingers interlocked together and he started to rest them on the junction of his head and neck when he paused. 

 

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other with narrowed eyes when James started to caress the hickey with widening eyes. 

 

“That little shit!” James gasped and you could hear the cogs turning in Meowth's head in an instant. 

 

“ _ You hooked up with the twerp! _ ” The cat Pokémon hissed with narrow eyes. Jessie wasn’t far behind with smacking James on the back of the head and dragging him into an alleyway so the two can really chew him out without anyone overhearing. 

 

James is really gonna give it to Ash next time they do this. 


	26. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for user WeirdNCrazy who wanted Red, short and sweet like Ash.

The soft drawls of a country song danced through the air, sounds of chattering Pokémon and snoring from the two Snorlaxes not to far away along with a nearby rushing river was the only disturbance. The other three people out back were to far away to disturb the other two people on a hammock. 

 

Red hummed as he gently swung him and his little brother back and forth underneath two large shady oak trees. His left foot planted on the ground as his right hand was curled around Ash so he could rub his back with ease. 

 

The Oaks weren’t too far away, but their chatter was distant and both were thankful for that. Professor Oak was trying to teach his two grandsons how to garden berries and other herbs and vegetables, something he taught Daisy at a young age but not Green and Gary. 

 

Ash had just gotten back from Unova, his baby brother was feeling more down than usual after a league and Red didn’t know what was causing the problem. That is until he got Ash to tell Green and Gary and the two told him, he hated going behind Ash’s back on things but sometimes his little brother was to fucking stubborn. 

 

“Espe.” 

 

Red was pulled from his thought, looking down he say his Espeon with his phone floating around her. “Thanks Espe,” Red murmured, scratching her chin and answering the call without looking, “Hello you’ve reached Red Ketchum, I currently can’t-” 

 

“ _ Where the hell are you!? _ ” you could hear Lance’s voice through the phone, it wasn’t even on speaker. 

 

Red didn’t have a chance to respond to the Champion when Ash reached over and plucked his phone into his tiny hands, bringing the phone recepter up to his mouth. 

 

“Uncle Lance, you vitamine-D deficient clown, Red isn’t Kanto’s Champion anymore and I’ll tell mom about you  _ harassing _ him again you unsalted, cold, soggy Mcdonalds french fry McChicken McNobody.” Ash didn’t give Lance any time to answer back, immediately ending the call and reaching over Red’s chest to toss his phone next to their hats, work gloves, and shoes. 

 

Red was chuckled as he pulled Ash back down into his arms, his brother was soon laughing with him from what he just did. “ _ McChicken McNobody _ ,” he mumbled to himself and watched as Ash peeled with laughter again, a fond smile graced Red’s lips until he looked up and saw Green slightly standing over them. 

 

“Did I just hear Ash call Lance a vitamin-D deficient clown?” 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“ _ Why? _ ” 

 

Ash gave Green a smile so wide and with a dripping sweet voice answered, “Sticks and stones may break people's bones, but words leave psychological wounds that will never heal.” His face was the  _ definition  _ of innocence as Green eyes narrowed. 

 

The brown haired adult just sighed and shrugged his shoulders turning around saying something like ‘ _ eldritch horror siblings _ ’ under his breath and walked back to where Professor Oak was watching Gary struggle with pushing a barrel full of berries. 

 

The two fell back into giggling fit, laying back down so Red could start pushing the hammock again. But it wasn't long until Ash’s own phone was ringing. 

 

“ **_Ashton Ketchum_ ** _ , did you call your uncle a vitamin-D deficient clown and a unsalted, cold, soggy Mcdonalds french fry McChicken Mcnobody? _ ” their mom sounded extremely tired over the phone, like she couldn’t deal with her thirty something year old brother was calling to complain to her about her kids calling him such names. 

 

Ash made a face at the screen and back to Red, his older brother had one of his hands covering his mouth trying to stop from bursting into laughter at the situation at hand. “ _ No? _ ” Ash drawled, grimincing as he heard his mom sigh over the phone and then informed them that they’ll be eating with the Oak’s family as she was going to a bar for the night and then ended the call on her end. 

 

Both brothers looked at each other then suddenly bursting out laughing so hard that Red lost his balance and flipped both of them off the hammock and onto the ground below. 

 

Where both Pikachu’s were napping.

 

To this day, both boys would blush and wouldn’t say anything when anyone would comment on the large electric shock that took down most of pallet town for a good three days. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me about your own Pokemon Headcanons on my tumblr. alolarain.


	27. Clemont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come out of the woods to chuck this at you before disappearing again. 
> 
> This is for ALanos who wanted a steamy after sex fic with Ash and Clemont. But I kinda took it and ran in a somewhat different direction with it. Hope this satisfies you!

Clemont whined as he shifted his hips slightly on the bed, he still wasn’t used to the after part of any sexual interface. Ash was in the bathroom adjacent to their room at the hotel they were staying at, they usually stay at hotels when Serena was doing one of her contests since it was half off the price for her. The blond whined again, trying to get Ash’s attention and was instead greeted by a cold damp hand towel hitting him in the face. 

 

Ash chuckled as Clemont peeled the hand towel off his face, the young adult came over with a different hand towel, tossing the other into the bathroom floor. “Happy birthday Clemont,” The raven haired adult smiled as he narrowed his eyes to what Clemont likes to refer to his ‘bedroom eyes’, lifting his bare legs so that he was straddling Ash’s waist. 

 

The blonde made a dying noise in the back of his throat, “I can’t go another round-” he was stopped when Ash leaned forward to lightly smack Clemonts face with the warm hand towel in his hand. He jerked back and looked wide eyed at the older adult, but Ash settled back down to his original position.

 

“We’re not going another round  _ right now _ , we have to get ready for the rest of the day.” Ash didn’t say anything as he started to run the damp towel over Clemonts skin and soon enough he was pulling away again, bending down to pick up and throwing a pair of jeans and a nice grey cotton shirt at the blonde. “Come on, if we don’t get dressed now the girls will come up here to get us.” 

 

Clemont huffed as he watched Ash only in tight boxers go back to the bathroom and bend down to pick up the towel he had previously thrown at the blond adult, “Fuck you!” Clemont yelled behind his shoulder ounce he pulled himself into a sitting position. 

 

“I might let you fuck me later tonight, but seriosly-” Ash stuck his head out of the bathroom to glare at Clemont who had fallen back down onto the bed,”-get the fuck up or we’re going to be late.” 

 

—

 

Clemont had to wet his hairbrush to stop his hair from going everywhere, but he could already feel some of his hair curling up, “This is your fault,” he glared at Ash but had to close his eyes as the taller lent down and peppered his mouth with small kisses. Thank god for the rest of their friends weren't with them in the elevator at the moment, all the contestants were put in the bottom floor of the hotel, so it was easier for them. Bonnie was ‘forced’ into rooming with Serena for… obvious reasons but that’s not going to be explained  _ at all  _ to the young girl. 

 

Ash raised himself up and rested his hand on the small back of Clemont, the blonde squeaked when the raven haired adult hand wandered down to squeeze one of his ass cheeks. 

 

Clemont smacked Ash in the chest, his cheeks bright red and turned a brighter color when Ash grabbed the blondes hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it, Ash’s amber eyes never looking away from Clemonts bright baby blues. 

 

The door to the elevator soon opened and Ash quickly dropped Clemonts hand and took a step to the side where he could nonchalantly leaned against one of the sidings of the elevator, a few older people walked in, both groups nodding to each other in greeting before the latter group started their conversation again. 

 

Clemont rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, the day was just beginning, though he already felt exhausted from his… earlier  _ activities _ . 

 

Ash coughed and stood up straight so he could rest an arm on Clemonts shoulder so he could lean in, “Your face is red again,  _ whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout? _ ” Ash’s voice dropped an octave, and it took all of Clemont’s willpower not to smack right here and there in front of the strangers. 

 

The door opened and everyone got out, the strangers left and Ash easily slung his arms over both of Clemonts shoulders. Only to make a squeaking sound that belong to a bird Pokemon and jumped a few steps away from the shorter, and Clemont immediately turned right to go down the hallway where the contestants were staying.

 

Ash soon got his revenge by sneaking up behind Clemont in the hall and poking both of the blonde sides, making the shorter squeal and then slap both hands on his mouth, Ash started to laugh until a cough interrupted them. 

 

“Well, well, well, isn’t it Ash and Clemont,” Miette smirked as she leaned against the doorway in only a pair of undies and a shirt. Her eyes narrowed as it roamed over both the boy’s and her smirk grew into a devoise smile as she caught something, “Nice hickey Ash, did  _ Clemont _ give it to you?” 

 

Ash laughed as Clemont squeaked and hid behind the taller male, “Nice shirt Miette, isn’t that  _ Shauna’s? _ ” Ash smirked right back as Miette gripped the door and her own smirk fell.

 

“ _ Babe _ , come back to bed!” Shauna’s tired voice drifted from inside the room and behind Miette. 

 

“ _ Don’t tell Trevor and Tierno! _ ” She hissed and pointed her finger at Ash, the man just raised his hands up in a passive gesture that was undermined by the shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“Trevor and Tierno are shagging, Miette, Shauna is like their baby sister.” 

 

Miette spluttered a bit before Shauna called her again, “W-what ever!” She slammed the door, only to open it a second later. “By the way, happy birthday Clemont.” the door was slammed shut again. 

 

Clemont sputter with bright red cheeks as Ash chuckled and linked his fingers together so he could rest them on the back of his head. The taller started to walk further down the hall, passing by other girls that were coming out of their rooms, waving to a few he must have talked to before. Clemont wasn’t that far behind and grabbed the back of Ash’s tight cotton shirt and pointed to a door a little farther up ahead. 

 

Ash turned around slightly and grabbed the hand that was still gripping the back of his shirt and linked his fingers with Clemonts, dragging the poor blonde up to the girls door and was about to knock when the door opened to see it was Bonnie on the other side. The girl didn’t even say high as her eyes narrowed on the boys hands and a sly smirk spread over her lips, of course Ash copied her smile as Clemont looked back and forth between the two with a worried expression. Still clinging onto the blond adults hand Ash sunk down onto his knees, “Don’t tell Serena.” 

 

Bonnie’s smile grew and she did the zip, lock, and throw the imaginary key behind her shoulder and giggled as Serena appeared behind her 

 

“Don’t tell me what?” The brunette asked in confusion but then her own eyes narrowed on the bruised mark on Ash’s neck and the twos hands intertwined together, but she couldn’t get another word out before Bonnie interrupted her. 

 

“Ash was being clumsy! So now Clemont is holding his hand to keep him steady!” She stated happily before coming up and grabbing Ash’s other hand and started to drag the trainer - and by extension her brother - down the hall with Serena pouting all the while as she looked like fumes were slowly coming out of her ears. 

 

— 

 

Serena was like that for most of the day but Ash and Clemont didn’t really give her the satisfaction of asking her what’s wrong. Let her stew in her anger as the other three enjoy Clemons’s birthday. 

 

The first thing they had to do was to go to Nurse Joy to update Clemons’s trainer card and then they went out to lunch, Ash had laughed when Clemont tried his own beer for the first time. 

 

“No.” Clemont stayed before his face turned thoughtful, before making a less disgusted face then it morphed into another thoughtful face “Well.” 

 

Ash had recorded the whole scene with Bonnie giggling violently across from Ash and Serena frowning at The blonde adult slightly. It was one of his most watched stories in a while and it’s been shared by plenty of people. 

 

But Clemont decided to stick with fruitier drinks and only have one every now and again much like Ash. 

 

Soon they went shopping and Serena took Bonnie to go look for more fabrics for different costumes for her Pokémon while Ash took Clemont to go look for actual nice fucking clothes since the blond was wearing one of Ash’s shirts and the pair of jeans were one out of three pairs Clemont had brought with him. 

 

In the end of the shopping spree- which Ash had pay for in full because he’s fucking loaded and has no other use for the money since he already donated a shit ton to a lot of charities before leaving the Kalos -Ash had picked out several soft Cotten shirts that looked really well on the blonde gym leader with a few more jeans that complimented his ass pretty well. 

 

Over all the four had a good day Celebrating Clemont - except Serena but no one wanted to start an argument, no matter how hard she was looking for it -  and they went to an expensive restaurant for dinner, though Clemont had stated that Ash had spent  _ way  _ to much on him the Raven haired trainer pleaded to since he wants Clemont to be spoiled for the day. 

 

—

 

The blond completely forgot about Ash’s morning promise until they got back to the hotel room for the last night and the old trainer had pin him to the wall next to the door when Clemont had shut it after they got inside, the blond didn’t even turn the lights on in the room yet either. 

 

“Can I?” Ash asked, all lidded eyes as he literally hiked Clemont off the ground to pin him more comfortably on the wall, and the shorter trainer nodded and was soon moaning as they made out. 

 

Clemont was easily picked up off the wall and carried to the bed they were both sleeping in from the other night, they only broke apart when he was lowered onto the bed. He tried to gain his breath back but lost it again when Ash climbed on top of him and leaned over to pull of his glasses. 

 

Ash smirked as he pulled back and twirled the glasses slightly in his hand before grinding forward and making Clemont breath hitch up as a small gasp escaped the blond’s lips. “You ready?” Ash breathed as he set Clemons’s glasses down on the nearby night stand and opened the drawer to pull out a bottle of what Clemont thinks is lube and a condom. 

 

The poor blond shuddered a sigh before letting out another little moan as Ash rocked his hips in small circles, “Oh God yes!” Clemont gasped when ash rocked a little harder. 

 

The smirk never left Ash’s face as he set the items beside the two on the bed and pulled off his shirt, the moon lighting up Ash’s features and made the raven haired teen more gorgeous, before he bent back down to kiss Clemont slowly, “Then let's get this show on the road.” 

 


	28. Kukui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just used googles Japanese And Hawaiian translation for the word “Kings” 
> 
> This didn’t turn out exactly how I wanted it but I still liked it none the less and I’ve been sitting on it for a while.

Kukui knew he was coming home late, a couple of parents had filed a complaint against him for teaching just the ‘ _ rich kids’ _ which was extremely rude and it was just a coincidence that all of his students are well off in their own families. And they also filed a complaint against Principal Samson for ‘ _ letting _ ’ him get away with excluding other students from his class. 

 

Both adults looked at each other in disbelief before turning back to the parents and clearly stated that Kukui’s class is a  _ Pokémon Honors  _ class, which is a class for people that excel greatly around the many topics of Pokémon. Then they were asked why their kids aren’t an honor student and Kukui was just about fucking done with their stupidity and stated that he’s done with the meeting and that he has a border and a wife to get home to. 

 

But he stopped in his tracks as he spotted Ash leaning over the railway with a lit cigarette balancing on the edge of an old ashtray Kukui used to use almost daily before quitting and a red solo cup with a bendy straw and a tiny little umbrella that Burnet likes to put in the pina colada she likes to make after a hard day. 

 

Ash chuckled as he spotted Kukui not to far away from the house. “There’s more inside.” He called before picking up his cigarette to take a puff. Pikachu squealing as the tiny yellow mouse barreled out of the door’s tiny slot Kukui had put in the first year he got the little shack and there was a loud thump and scratching at the door when Kukui got closer. 

 

“Oh Arceus.” Ash huffed and set the cup down on the rail while placing the cigarette on the lid of the Ashtray before going to the door and opening it so that Lycanroc, who was probably the one to ram into the door since the Pokémon kept forgetting it was too large to fit through the old Pokémon door, could bound out of the house and down the stairs to happily greet Kukui. 

 

Torracat and Rowlet has came out of the house as well. The fire cat had sat down near the edge of the first steps leading down the porch and gracefully curled its tail around its paws and let out a purr in greetings when Kukui had finally gotten to the porch steps without tripping on the wolf Pokémon who looked determined to play with the Professor right here and right now. Rowlet has swooped around him before settling down on the opposite rail to Ash. He ruffled his feathers up when a cool breeze came through and cooed indignantly before flying back into the house. 

 

Ash sighed before leaning back on the rail next to the ashtray. Tilting his face up towards the wind and just enjoy Alola’s peacefully cool night. He listened as Kukui walked up the creaky porch steps and a thud, must have been the Professor setting down his book bag on the small couch Professor Burnet had brought from her small apartment in the Aether Paradise since Kukui’s porch chairs had a lot of holes in the mesh, before feeling the rail move a little more back with a low squeaking sound from the added wait. Professor Kukui must have leaned against the rail next to him but he couldn’t feel the older man’s heat that usually radiates out like Torracats. 

 

“How was your day?” Kukui asked while he looked behind Ash’s back that was facing the house at the red solo cup that was, most definitely Pina Colada, halfway full as the Umbrella was only being held up by the rim of the cup with the paper spread being outside and the actual stick part inside of the cup. “Not to stressful I hope?” He added when Ash didn’t respond right away like he usually does. 

 

The young adult huffed slightly in an annoyed tone that he tried to play it off as amused one. “Team Rocket jumped us today.” Ash stated and reached down to help Pikachu onto the rail while simultaneously picking up his cup and placed it next to him right next to the ashtray, because he learned early on in Sinnoh to not let Pikachu consume any kind of alcohol and that’s  _ not  _ something he wants to deal with again. 

 

Kukui hummed in sympathy as he turned so his back could also face the house. “Well that sucks.” One of his hands came out to quickly pat Ash back and the boys head dropped down as he chuckled. 

 

Ash finally turned his head to look at Professor Kukui with a small smile gracing his lips. “Eh, they didn’t last long.” Ash stood up from his slouched position to stretch his arms over his head, the worn out shirt he was wearing came up with the movement. 

 

Kukui nodded as he took a glance at the shirt. It looked like it was from a rock band but he couldn’t place the name because the language was obviously different from Alolian, Unovian, and the basic Kantonese he learned. “Who’s that?” Kukui asked while motioning to the front of the shirt. 

 

Ash hummed questioning until the question sunk in. “Oh!” He breathed out, pulling the bottom hem

Of the shirt out so Kukui could get a better look, even though there wasn’t much since the shirt was really old. “Their a rock band called  _ Ōsama _ .” Ash replied but then flinched with an apologetic smile when he glanced at Kukui and saw the adult had a dull look plastered on his face. “Ah sorry, usually people who ask know at least half of Kantonese dictionary. In Alolian their called  _ nā aliʻi _ .” Ash corrected easily. 

 

Kukui always liked it when the younger spoke in other Regional languages, it just came easy to Ash since he learned and tables all over the earth, though the raven haired trainer was band from answering how to pronounce things in other language since the kid really only needed to learn Gala now and their class was learning Kalosian this month alongside other Alolian words they might never use in their lifetime. 

 

“Their a Kanto rock band.” Ash continued while looking back down at the shirt. “Brock loved them a lot, but he was also at least six years older than me so I missed the hype when they were going through Kanto on a special last tour since they were disbanding. This was his second shirt he had gotten from seeing them a second time.” 

 

“How’d you get it then?” Kukui asked while looking back towards the door, the more the Professor thinks about it a pina colada sounds heavenly right about now. 

 

“I’m a clothes thief.” Ash chuckled shyly, “It started with Misty taking my jacket randomly, then she started randomly take Brocks sweater at night when it got a little too chilly for her.” Ash explained but he paused when he saw Kukui looking at the front door. “I can wait.” Ash stated easily 

 

“What?” Kukui was brought out of his thoughts, he blinked his eyes a few times before facing Ash. “What did you say?” 

 

“I can wait.” Ash nodded towards the door with a half smile. 

 

Kukui huffed a breath out and reached over to ruffle Ash’s hair before darting his hand back and heading inside before Ash could swing a hand out jokingly at Kukui for messing up his hair. 

 

Kukui eyed his wife who was in the kitchen making another batch of her Pina colada. Greeting her with a hella and a kiss to the back of her head and then her lips he grabbed a cup she had already poured out from the last batch and turned to go back to the porch to continue his conversation with Ash. That is until he caught sight of his small whisky and wine cabinet, it’s usually stocked with simple brands from the store but a thought came to his mind. 

 

“Hey honey?” He called without taking his eyes off the cabinet. Burnet called back and Kukui's plan was forming more and more. “What do you think if we took Ash out on a taste testing adventure? I don’t think he’s ever had Alola’s whiskey.” 


	29. Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally finished this at 5:33 Am before I had to take a shower and get up for school. It’s short but sweet and I was hoping you guys will send in more ask’s if you wanted too.

Paul hummed unhappily as he rocked the hammock back and forth under the shade of a few palm trees. Alolan breeze tickled his hair but he didn’t mind, he was trying not to start sneezing from Ash’s hair getting into his nose instead. 

 

Said trainer was plastered over his chest, hot sweaty skin melting together with his as the back catches the cooling air gently rolling about. Groaning low in his throat Ash tired to shift about before making both young adults gasp at the slight pain of ripping their drying skin apart. 

 

“Fuck you.” Paul gasped for air as he stopped the hammock from swaying. Moving an arm to block Ash from laying down on top of him again. “This isn’t Sinnoh where it’s a constant snow storm, go into the ocean before you even think of coming near me again.” 

 

Ash frowned as he carefully sat back on Paul’s hip,  _ very  _ thin flannel falling from his sun kissed shoulders because of course he wanted to steal Paul’s summer clothes for some Arceus Salem reason. “You’d rather have me dripping wet and cold than how I am now?” Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Paul narrowed his eyes as he shifted the younger trainer up a little on his hip so his thighs weren’t pressing to much against the rope. He knows exactly what game Ash is trying to play and he is not falling for it this time; rays of sunshine peeked through the tree branches that weren’t palm trees for once, how they survived being planted halfway into the sand still boggles his brain, and landed on Ash. Creating a kind of holy look someone would assumed belong in a church of Arceus in Sinnoh, or that’s what Paul thinks because he’s never been to church since the age of 7 and not one out of his Region. Either way the light is making Ash look absolutely  _ stunning  _ and the tiny bastard knows it.

 

Ash eyes glinted in victory, he knows Paul well enough now since the end of Sinnoh to know what the other trainer was thinking before he would say something. “That’s what I thought,” he muttered, moving Paul’s arm back down so he could lay down again. But before he even started to feel his chest again he felt air before his shoulder hit the sand with a thud. 

 

Paultried his absolutely best to balance with one foot planted in the loose stand while the other was in the air, he snorted as Ash soon came to the realization that he just face planted into the ground and in fact didn’t win the little game he was trying to play with Paul. 

 

Ash growled as Paul started to laugh at him but he lifted his foot and smirked up at the boy when he caught his attention, he soon swung it down and knocked Paul’s only stable setting and the boy came down screeching. He pushed himself away and soon got up with a bit of a struggle. 

 

“Ash! You sonova- _ ack _ !” 

 

Looking back as he ran, Ash saw Pikachu soon following him into the ocean that must be that the electric mouse Pokémon must have jumped onto Paul’s head and pushed it back down into the sand. 

 

“Satoshi!” Paul called Ash’s true Kantonese name as he struggled to get up to chase after the two. “You asshole!” 

 

Ash just laughed loudly before running towards the water while chucking the slightly see through flannel onto the sand and sloppily kicking off his sandals before wading into the water to waist height, Pikachu had gone only deep enough to where his feet were soaked but far enough down the Pokémon was half way back towards the professors hut. “I thought you wanted me to get wet!” he called out with glee as Paul stopped running so he could pick up his discarded flannel. 

 

“I did!” Paul yelled back, annoyed and the now sandy fabric, “I didn’t want to eat sand though.” 

 

“Well you shouldn’t have made me fall off the hammock.” Ash smirked as Paul narrowed his eyes before he shrieked as the taller man ran and dives into the water after Ash. “What! Hold on! You weren’t supposed to do that!” And before he could move, Paul popped up and grabbed onto Ash to drag him underwater with him. When both resurfaced, Ash hit the other over his head.

 

“Worth it!” Paul’s outcry echo of victory was silenced when Ash pushed on his shoulders to sink the boy back underwater before getting a head start and swimming back to shore. 

 

Paul soon resurfaced again and was right behind Ash and launched out of the water when it was down to his knees to chase The other about the sand, they even went down to where Pikachu was sitting in the waters paws deep and and then it was both boys being chased by Pikachu. 

 

At the end of the day both boys turned up hot, sweaty, and breathless at the door to Professor Kukui and Burnets door only to be sent into the cold ocean by an unforgiving Burnet because she will  _ not  _ be serving two smelly boys at the table tonight. 

  
Which  _ then  _ ended up making her kick Kukui out of the house with towels in hand to watch the two young men charge their way into the ocean in a race which Paul won because his legs were longer and Ash calling him a cheater for it. 


	30. Orange Island Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Maiden22 who ask for a Chapter with Ash and a few of his older Pokémon pals. So I went with the Orange islands team!

“Come out gang!” Ash called as he tossed five Poké Balls into the air. Pikachu sitting beside him on the sandy beach. Five white flashes blinded Ash for a few seconds before the rest of his Pokémon fully appeared before him, Alexa, and the rest of photographers crew. 

 

Flicker was the first to move, his large wings spreading out wide to loosen some tension. His roar echoed along the beach and a few bird Pokémon screeched and flew out of some trees and away from the beach line. Alexa and her crew cowered away from the very large Charizard, who apparently grew to what he suspects two thirds of Lugia's height if the two were to compare. 

 

“ _ Char _ ,” Flicker rumbled and bent down to shove his large head against Ash’s chest, which almost knocked the young adult off his feet if he wasn’t prepared for it. The fire lizard started purring and if Ash wasn’t vibrating along he would see the sand shifting slightly around them.

 

Laughing tiredly, Ash rubbed from the base to where Flickers horns stopped. “It’s good to see you too buddy.” He made his way back down to the base of the horns and let his fingers rest there. “And thanks for not setting my ass aflame like you usually do.” 

 

Flicker grumbled once more before pulling back to greet Pikachu who was peacefully waiting for his turn to greet his old friend. 

 

Esquire the Blastoise was next to greet his old trainer, patiently waiting for his turn to greet his old friend. The turtle Pokémon couldn’t really bend down to a comfortable level for Ash Because his large shell got in the way, but that didn’t stop the young adult from reaching up on his tiptoes so he could squish the water types cheeks. 

 

“ _ Blast. _ ” Esquire cooed down to his tiny trainer. Since his very irregular evolution he was the biggest Blastoise in the worlds record book. So now instead of looking up at his trainer and getting aches in his neck, he can look down. Esquire now also sees the appeal a lot of his trainers taller Pokémon talked about when the topic of conversation switched to Ash. 

 

Patting the turtle Pokémon’s stomach shell Ash directed him to where Alexa’s crew was hesitantly starting on Flicker. He then moved to Ivy who had her eyes closed in high content as the warm sun hit her giant black flower. “Hey girl.” Ash squatted down so he could rub the Venusaur's forehead and look into her bright hazel eyes. “Feels good yeah? The boys will be the first ones up so take your time in the sun.” 

 

Grunting, Ivy cracked one eye open so she could look at her trainers face. One of her vines came around and behind Ash, knocking off his cap and it landed upright on her forehead. Her vine patted Ash lightly on the head before retracting back into Ivy’s black and red flower. “ _ Saur. _ ” Ivy breathed out before wiggling slightly so she could press closer to the warm sand. 

 

“Aight, aight. I’ll leave you be- _ Holy shit Kalu! _ ” Ash squealed as the Tauros herd leader bumped roughly into his back. “Hi yes, I see you girl!” His frantic heart settled down as he twisted to get a good look at her. 

 

A lot of people think that Kalu is a male since her name is mostly masculine and a female herd leader has never been documented for a Tauros herd. It also didn’t help that she also was the biggest and the strongest, her horns are longer to where they curved inwards then out. 

 

“ _ Tauros! _ ” She cries out, stomping her left foot into the sand and dragging it. Kalu was brought out so there must be a challenger coming for her trainers title right? Looking around for the challenger; she could only see the rest of the team, the crew working on making the three males on the team presentable. Where they called out for a gala? Because the first and last time where everyone was called out ended up absolutely horrible; Flicker was being the egotistical overgrown lizard he is, had gotten into a heated argument with a Garchomp. “ _ Ros? _ ” Looking back to her trainer, her head tilted in confusion. 

 

Ash huffed in amusement, reaching forward and cupped Kalu’s jaw. He gently shook her head back and forth and Ash’s amusement grew as Kalu snorted and tried to lick a part of skin on his arm. “Sorry Kalu, but no challengers this time.” He frowned when Kalu backed out of grip and trotted away from him. “It’s good to see you too!” He called after her, sarcastic tons very evident.

 

“ _ Tauros! _ ” She cooed over her shoulder and flicked her tail in acknowledgment before going to settle down next to Ivy and settled her chin on the venusaur's head. Fully settling down she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sun. Wherever her trainer had taken her to this time, it was different from the other place they usually go to for pictures. this place was much warmer against her coarse fur and from the sounds of Sass happily chirping and shrieking from the water, the shelled Pokémon would agree. 

 

“Sass!” Ash had cupped his hands around his mouth in hopes that it would project his voice outwards more. Sadly the water Pokémon was to preoccupied with swimming in the cool water. So Ash stood there for a moment just to watch her, Sass would start swimming as fast as she could in the cove that would leader Sass into doing her version of drifting across the middle before she would do it again. It didn’t look like she would come and greet her trainer, her full attention was on the water. To be fair, the water surrounding the Orange Islands were unnaturally cold because of Lugia’s body being constantly submerged if his Legendary chicks weren’t being assholes to each other and the people. So Sass would be pretty happy to have warmer water to swim in; last time the poor Pokémon was shivering since the Islands were hit with a late snow storm when the gang had gone there to take calendar pictures. It was sad that they couldn’t reschedule that shoot since it was so close to the deadline. 

 

He decided to leave the Lapras be for now. Alexa was already calling for him, saying it was his turn to get all groomed up. 

 

—

 

The sun was just setting when Flicker landed on the beach, the house just a few minutes of walking away. He would have followed Ash’s command and landed right next to the house, but Flicker feared that he would accidentally catch some trees or bushes on fire from how long his tail had grown. Ignoring the light scuff Ash have him Flicker stretched out once the trainer was off his back. 

 

As Ash promised to bring his Charizard an extra snack before dinner he caught sight of a familiar head of green hair. Dread and disgust filled his stomach, what is he doing here? Doesn’t he live on a different island? Ash shook his head like he could dislodge the questions piling up in his brain. Patting Flicker once more on the fire lizards large knee he finally made the small trek up to the house. 

 

He couldn’t even get a hello out when he opened the door. Both Lycanroc and Torracat pounced on him in an instant and Pikachu shrieked in anger from being dislodged from Ash’s shoulder. The electric mouse soon came tackling into Lycanroc who fell over and squished the cat Pokémon under him. Stepping around the three-way scuffle he finally took stock of the people inside the house. 

 

Kahuna Hala, Kahuna Nanu, and Lusamine were talking to each other on the living room couch. Kahuna Olivia was helping Mallow, Lillie, and Burnet in the kitchen. And Kukui was talking to Faba and Wicke over something that apparently had Kiawe’s, Sophocles and Lana’s wrapped attention. 

 

“Oh Ash!” Olivia was the first to notice him since the Kitchen had a better view of the front door than the living room did. “You're finally back! How was the photo shoot!? You have to tell us all about it!” 

 

Ash was tired and he could still feel some sea water sticking onto the bottom of his pant legs. He didn’t  _ want  _ to talk about his photo shoot. Ash just wanted to feed his Pokémon, let himself eat, thank the Professors for dinner, and head to bed. He’s not asking for a lot. 

 

“Later.” Was Ash’s clipped response as he quickly came over to grab a few larger berries out of the fruit bowl on the counter before darting out of the house before anyone could stop and ask him anything else. Pikachu stayed behind, wanting to tussle with the two Alolan Pokémon and let Ash have a little alone time with one of his oldest friends.

 

Flicker was patiently waiting where Ash had left him on the beach, how no one looked out the window and saw the giant fire lizard Ash doesn’t know. Greeting his trainer with a head but before happily taking the berrie sacrifice and grunting happily when the blazing spiciness of the first one blazer across his fork tongue. 

 

“So how’s Alola so far?” Ash asked once Flicker started to gently lick his claws clean for any left over bits that might have gotten stuck. “The sun feels good doesn’t it?” 

 

Flicker gurgled happily, bending his giant head back down once more to gently but against Ash’s stomach. Which still sent the young adult stumbling back and falling on his ass into the sand, but at least he’s laughing. So Flicker will count that as a win on his part. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ash laughed, “but it’s probably best if I head back inside now. Ready to return?” 

 

Flicker grumbled, that was one thing the giant Pokémon hated. How he wasn’t able to freely roam about like he could in the valley or Professor Oak’s ranch. But for Ash he’ll quite down and go along with the customs since he’s too big to fit inside the house. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you back out when I’m done eating.” Ash soothes the giant lizard before calling Flicker back into his Poké Ball. It wasn't soon after that Kukui was calling him from the porch saying that dinner was going to be ready in a couple of minutes. 

 


	31. Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you know Ash is 21 in this and Raihan is 23

Raihan was happy, more than happy in fact. The hands carding through his hair scratched lightly at his scalp, making Raihan purr and melt even more.   
  
“So that does feel good then.” Ash murmured above him, making Raihan move his head up a little to stare into his boyfriends warm whiskey eyes. Ash’s palm soothes back a few damp pieces of hair that got into Raihans face, combing from the top of his skull to the back where he gave a few at riches before doing it against. 

“No idea,” Raihan murmured, almost making a purring sound that tumbled through his body, “so goo’ baby.” He muttered, nuzzling one of Ash’s hands that had dropped down from his skull.   
  
The dragon tamer gave the palm a light kiss before grunting, his arms shaking a little from how much he melted during the heavy petting, Raihan leaned forward and met Ash in a slow sweet kiss. Both taking their time, one kiss turned into another, then another, then another. All until Raihan gently layer back down onto Ash’s chest so the younger trainer could resume combing through his hair. 

The small talk from Ash’s extensive family drifted up to the loft in the open second story floor. Ash had stolen Raihan away from his uncle Lance and Alders side for some ‘welcome back’ cuddles, and That’s where they eneded up. 

Both were tucked away in a swathe of thick warm comforter blankets and giant fluffy pillows, it was a large nook in the wall that Ash had placed a mattress in if anyone wanted to sneak away for an impromptu nap or to just get away from all the noise. It was frequently visited  by Ash’s friends and family, but for right now it was excusably only theirs. 

“Is my chest that comfy?” Ash whispered, giggling when Raihan rubbed his face into Ash’s upper chest as an answer. The Champion sighed in content. His love was back in Kanto and in Ash’s arms, his family is chatting and having fun down below, everyone’s Pokémon is getting along splendidly and Ash only had to break apart one fight over a fish of Pokémon food that didn’t even belong out of the kitchen. Over all this night is going amazing and Ash doesn’t want it to end. 

Raihan hummed as Ash’s fingers stopped moving, the digits stationed themselves cupping the back of his head. Turning so his other side of his face was pressed against Ash’s chest, Raihan looked out the large frosted window.   
  
“‘Tis snowin’,” Raihan yawned out, stretching his legs as Ash snorted above him, “when?” He asked, turning once more to look at Ash before wincing slightly and looking back out the window, the kink in Raihans neck that he got from the flight from Galar is still prevalent. 

“‘Bout thirty minutes ago?” Ash whispered back, rubbing at the junction of Raihans neck where it met the taller’s head, the dragon tamer started to purr again. “You were sleeping so I didn’t say anything.” Ash clarified when Raihan sent a tired look up at him. 

There suddenly was a loud ‘whoop!’ and an ‘aw man!’ That came from down stairs, not even a few minutes past when Ash heard two distinct footsteps scrambling up the staircase that led to the second floor. Bonnie and Max soon came into view, both chasing each other, no doubt looking for Ash and Raihan. Some one must have noticed the two weren’t mingling down stairs and had sent Max and Bonnie to go find them. 

“Shush!” Aah hushed the two when they came to a halt beside the nook and were about to scream back that they found Ash and Raihan. “I just got Raihan into a nap once more.” The soft snore that left the others lips proved Ash’s claim. The Champions hands flexed a little in Raihans hair as the gym leader shifted in his sleep. 

“Dinner is almost done!” Bonnie’s stage whisper and giggle was met with an unimpressed glare and another quiet hush from Ash and a light shove from her traveling partner Max, “I’m sorry,” she whispered again, this time a lot more quietly, “their just so cute!” Her sudden squeal even caught herself off guard. Her hands came up to slap over her mouth as Ash gave a dark look at the Kalosian girl. 

A loud snort followed Bonnies squeal, Raihan listed his head up slightly and turned his head and body to see who woke him up. “Oh,” Raihan grumbled lamely, “munchkin number one and two,” he greeted them before twisting back and snuggling back into Ash’s warm chest. 

Said trainer rolled his eyes at his boyfriends words before turning back to the newly made trainer, “tell my mom that we’ll be down soon, Raihan isn’t done snuggling yet.” The squeeze of Raihans arms to Ash’s mid section proved his point. 

“I wasn’t the one pulling you away from the party!” Raihan stated loudly. Ignoring to look up and see Ash sharing a smirk-ish smile with Bonnie and Max. 

The Alola Champion soon sent the two kids off back downstairs, both of them were giggling as Max declared who ever found Ash’s mom first gets to sit on what ever side of Ash that Raihan didn’t claim during dinner. He watched the two dart off like Pikachu fours during a Quick Attack, his mind strayed to where his partner was curled up with Gary’s Umbreon as both were probably near the fire place down stairs. 

Ash soon found Raihans hands grabbing one of his wrists, only for the Galarian to plop it back down onto his head. Snorting, Ash lightly tapped the back of his loves head in a mock hit before snuggling more into the pile of blankets and pillows around them. Ash tugged at Raihans head, a silent request for the other to test his head higher onto Ash chest. 

Complying to the request, Raihan picked himself up and moved further up more. He was soon greeted with ash’s hands falling from his head so they could splay onto his shoulders, nimble fingers digging into all the knots Raihan had gotten from the past year. As he groaned into Ash’s sweater, that was really his lucky dragon stylized sweatshirt he wears for every gym battle that Ash keeps stealing, Raihan was greeted with a wave of kisses planting themselves into his still damp hair. 

“Th’ better?” Raihan slurred, only for Ash to answer in another wave of longer pressed kisses and a hard dig into an unruly tense knot. He melted back into Ash with a happy sight glad over all he was back into his sweet, sweet Applins arms. He doesn’t have to worry about gym challengers, no paper work for the next month and a half, and no colleagues calling him at ass O’clock in the morning and asking him to do something for them that they can’t do since their spending time with family. He’s save in his sweet sunshine’s arms and Raihan makes no plans on moving from his position. 

“Oh boys!” Mrs. Ketchum soon calls out, “dinners ready!” Her voice held a bit of amusement to it, no doubt she knows exactly what her son and his boyfriend are doing upstairs away from everyone else at the party and how fast Max and Bonnie came crashing into her earlier. 

Okay, Raihan was a fat dirty liar. He’ll move because one Delia Ketchum makes the absolutely best honey roasted Swanna Raihan has ever tasted. 

Ash’s laughter could be heard into the kitchen and feasting room, Raihans shouting soon followed as the dragon tamer chased after Ash because the shorter trainer had taken a video when Raihans legs got tangled and he fell out of the nook. 

Giovanni rested his head on one of his wife’s shoulder. lazily watching his sons boyfriend trip over his feet once more, but was able to catch onto Ash’s legs, which made the other one crash to the ground as well. Chuckling, he kissed his wife’s shoulder before yelling at the boys to come grab and load up ther plate. 

Ash bumped his hips lightly into Raihans before leading him over to where all his friends are sitting. Misty perked you from Traceys side at the sight of Ash, a devilish smirk played at her lips, but before she could speak Brock had stuffed a role of hand made bread into her mouth without looking up from his own plate. 

As Misty started a small argument with Brock, Tracey in the back trying to calm his girlfriend down while Olivia watched from the sidelines as her boyfriend gently teased the water type trainer back, Raihan leaned slightly into Ash. His boyfriend doing the same before, giving Raihans shoulder a hard kiss, before going back to his delicious plate of food.   
  
Raihan soon followed happily, digging into the honeyed roasted Swanna and mashed potatoes, but not before hookingome of Ash’s feet between his. 


End file.
